Fallen Angel
by adiak1105
Summary: Ash Ketchum upon returning finds out his mother dead and his friends tell him to stop his dream. But what they didn't knew that he had a secret. He or we can say she was a tomboy and didn't like to be a girl. But everything changed after that. Aura!Ash, Psychic!Ash,Fem!Ash M-rated for death, betrayal and instances of rape. Mild shipping content
1. Prologue

**This is my try to make a betrayal story along with a female Ash.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **End of Past Life**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the peaceful town of Pallet, everything was not good. Inside a lab, a 15 year old girl not more than 5 foot 6 inches in beautiful blue dress, having raven coloured shoulder length hair and hazel brown eyes and z marks on her cheek, was crying heavens with her pikachu in her arms. Beside her was the old but famous regional professor Samuel Oak trying to calm her down. She was surrounded by her smaller pokemon while her bigger pokemon were looking at her with worry from the window.

This girl was Roselia Ashura Ketchum but went by the name Ash Ketchum. Ever since childhood she hated doing the things that girls of her age did. She grew up to be a tomboy and had gotten nickname 'Ashy-Boy' from her childhood friend, psuedo-brother cum rival. She had went through her journey acting like a boy. Most people thought she was a boy but only the nurse Joys, officer Jennies, the Champions, Frontier Brains of Kanto, Scott, Mr. Goodshow, Sabrina, Gary, people of Pallet and obviously Delia, her mother, knew about it. Unfortunately, last two days had been a hell for him.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

 **Flashback**

 _Two days before..._

Ash Ketchum has been happily coming with her trusty pikachu after a long journey through Unova.

"I am excited to tell mom of our adventures pikachu." She exclaimed in her sweet high pitched voice.

"Pika" pikachu nodded in response.

"Race ya there." Ash said and started running. Pikachu shot off with a quick attack leaving her behind.

"Hey no fair." She pouted and started to run as fast she could.

After 10 minutes of running, they reached her house but the scene wasn't pleasant. Her house was surrounded with people and a police van and an ambulance standing there. Fearing worst, ran as fast as she could even in fatigue with pikachu. Out if her house stood professor Oak talking to Officer Jenny.

"PROFESSOR WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE HERE?" She screamed as she reached there.

"Ah! Ash when did you reach here?" Oak asked but something was wrong in his voice. His voice had a lot of sadness.

"Professor tell me what's going on?" She asked getting irritated.

"Ash... yo-your m-mom..."

"What about mom? What happened to her? Is she alright? Where is she? I want to see her now." She panicked.

"Ash calm down..."

"How can I calm down professor? She is my mother? I want to know where she is?" Ash shouted at him.

"Ash your mother is dead."

"Whaaa-tt" Ash stood frozen.

"Yes Ash your mother is dead. Her body was found in the living room. She was stabbed in her stomach. She had been dead for hours when I reached here to deliver some herbs an hour ago. Luckily Mr. Mime's pokeball was found securely hidden under your bed." Oak said.

Ash listened everything in silence and then broke down into tears.

"NOOOO... MOOOOMM..." She screamed and rushed towards the door of her home.

She burst open to find the limp body of her mother on the floor. She fell to her knees and cried loudly. Her tears falling down like a waterfall. Pikachu sat next to her also crying.

She felt professor's hand on her shoulder and immediately lunged for an embrace. She cried on his chest soaking his shirt. He held her tightly. His heart sank seeing his happy go lucky psuedo grand daughter broken down. After sometime, she lost consciousness. He carried Ash to the lab with an officers help and led her in one of the guest rooms. Pikachu stayed beside her all the time. He took her pokeballs and went to the ranch to release them. He walked to bulbasaur and asked him to call all of Ash's pokemon. He sent out a signal through solarbeam. Within seconds a loud rumble was sounded and all her pokemon came running but were confused not to see her. Oak introduced all her Unova pokemon to them and then told the bad news. They all became worried for their trainer. They gestured him to take them to her. Oak also thought it good for her. Pokemon always cheered her up. He took the smaller pokemon and bayleaf to the room where she was sleeping peacefully. They all snuggled beside her while the others waited outside for her.

At the dinner, she was fully depressed. Not even eating properly.

Next morning, all his travelling companions, except Tracy who was somewhere with professor, were present in the lab. She expected that they were here to support in her bad times but instead they started yelling at her.

"Ash we want you to stop your journey and give up your dream." Brock said.

"What? Why should I do that?" Ash shouted.

"Cause you are badluck Ash." Misty shouted.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked getting sad and feeling heartbroken.

"You bring danger to our lives and the world. Due to you we could have died." May accused.

"But I did save you all." Ash wishpered under her breath.

"Even the legendries are not safe from you." Dawn said.

"Yeah and you aren't even a good trainer. Even I am better than you." Max said arrogantly.

"You are weak. Your pokemon wil be good with us." Iris said.

"You were even holding us back." May and Dawn shot out. They went on saying bad things.

Ash first was sad then felt anger but then paid attention to what they were saying. She asked herself about that. In moments she remembered her journeys with them.

She wasn't what they were saying. For her first journey, they might be true. She had started without any preparation and didn't knew a thing. But still Misty wasn't any help in journey. Brock was some help but rather than cooking and taking care of them, he did nothing.

May and Dawn were going towards their dream because of her. Heck, if she wished to do contests, she could decimate any opponent without breaking a sweat. She just didn't like doing contests.

Max was becoming even more arrogant than Gary. Gary only teased her for fun and deep inside cared for her but Max was not even a single hair of him.

Iris was too much irritating and was just like Misty. Cilan was just like Brock except for his idiotic explanations.

She realised three mistakes of her. First, she chose wrong friends. Second, she neglected some of her older pokemon and for it she will say sorry.

And third, why wasn't she herself? Why did she kept the mask of the brash boy? Her mother had taught her everything about being a girl but still she refused to look her life as a girl. She remebered how Sabrina, Cynthia and Anabel treated her when they found about it. The frontier brains were much supportive to her. Even she got the respect of the best trainers of the world. Heck, she was the Chosen One. It was her duty to save anyone. She couldn't stand there and see someone die.

She then smiled as now she knew what was right to do. She smiled knowing the real face of her so called friends. They were taken aback from the reaction.

"So that is what you think?"

"Yes" Max said arrogantly.

"Ok then you leave me no choice. Bulbasaur dear, do your mistress a favour. Send these traitors flying." She said sweetly but also dangerously.

The traitors were not expecting this. But what shocked them that he called himself Mistress. He sure has lost his mind.

Bulbasaur smirked and used wine whip to throw them out of the lab. He then charged a powerful solarbeam and sent them flying in the air like the Team Rocket.

Back in the lab, Ash was on verge of tears. She held herself strong in front of them but still betrayal hurts. She had spent five long years with them. Moreover, she had recently lost her mother. She ran to the guest room and burst into tears. Her pokemon followed her to the room. But she didn't notice as she let out every sadness out from her heart, her body seemed to glow bright and bright until she drifted to sleep.

When she woke up next morning, she saw a package beside her. It opened it and saw a beautiful blue dress. She found a letter with it.

 _My little Rose,_

 _Happy birthday dear. It is a surprise gift from me to you. I know you don't like wearing them but for first time will you wear it infront of me._

 _Love mom._

Ash blinked. Her birthday was not for about a month. She must have planned it. Moreover, her mom used her real name. She didn't like to look feminine and the name was too girly, so she had told her to call him Ash. Her mother was sad at it but agreed.

She cried at the the wish her mother had made. She cried at the fact that she couldn't even fulfil her last wish. She wiped her tears and promised to herself.

'I promise mom. I will become the best pokemon master. But this time, I will become your way. I will become the best daughter you always wanted.'

She then put on the dress and for the first time realised how beautiful she was. She had a perfect athletic body with neat curves and perfect bust. She just admired herself.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Now here she was crying heavily in embrace of her grandfather figure. She had told everything about the traitors and her realisation. She couldn't help but burst into crying again.

"Ash calm down–" Ash cut him off wiping her tears.

"Professor can you do me a favour. I want to take on my real name and can you shorten it to just Roselia Ashura only. I don't want my past to haunt me."

"Okay but why do you want to drop your family name?" He asks.

"I didn't say of dropping it. I want to hide it from others and just prevent asking me wierd questions about who I am?" She replied.

"Ok then. I can do that. I am happy that you are going to do what your mother waited for so long." Oak said.

"Yeah! But this time she will not be there." Rose said sadly. They sat there in silence which was broken by her.

"Professor, I meant to ask what I am going to do. My badges and trophies except the frontier ones are under the name Ash. Also now mom is gone what will happen to me and our things." She asked in concern.

"Don't worry about that Rose. Everything you won is under your real name. I had designed your pokedex to show Ash ketchum as an alias while registered everything by your real name. Also everything Delia had has been transferred under your care. I must say you have much money to last many years without working." Oak said.

When Rose came to know her assets, she was shocked. She knew about the Pallet House but here was much more. She had a big farmland beside her house which was barren. She had a few vacation houses in every region, a small private island near Alola and a big mansion in Kalos region. Pallet was some sort of vaction house in terms of it. She hadn't known she had that much money. Possibly long time savings and her league winnings.

"Professor how do I have these things? I didn't know about any of them." Rose asked in shock.

"Rose you might not remember but your father was Kanto's Champion before his death. I am surprised that Delia could hide all these assets for all these year. Now I think she never gave a thought before spending money on you." Oak said thinking.

"Professor! I don't feel like I will be able to handle it now. Can you take care of them for me till I feel like to take care of them myself." Rose asked.

"Of course my dear. But what are you going to do. I know you will be here for the burial this week but what will you do." Oak asked.

"I am not sure, professor. Whenever I came back home, Mom was there for supporting me. Without her I don't know what I am going to do." She said sadly.

"Well you can think about this whole week." Oak said.

"Thank you professor but now I think I shall starting learning from you. The next league will not start anytime earlier so I can have sometime to train, learn and think." She replied.

"Good thought dear. Your mom always insisted me to do that but you never asked. Well go and try to have fun with your pokemon. I have some works." Oak said and opened the door and looked back.

"Well Rose. Gary will reach in an hour and with your new look he will be sure hitting on you first." He winked while saying.

She smiled darkly and clenched her fists, "Let him come. I will straighten him out."

Oak laughed at his grandson's demise and left. Rose also got up and went to the ranch.

Her pokemon were already outside the lab and the smaller ones beside her. They all lined up. She first told them what traitors had said and they were so angry that they will destroy the first thing to see. But charizard was most angry. He was looking like he would incinerate whole world in seconds.

After they calmed down, she staryed again.

"Guys I am sorry for neglecting some of you during the journeys. I have no right to claim you as mine. I should have been more with you than just dumping you here. If you want to leave–" She couldn't complete as she was shot by a flamethrower and thunderbolt. She looked at them and they were angry. She thought they were going to leave her but they all started to scold her at a time. She couldn't understand what they were saying but could feel what they meant. She cried happily and opened her arms for a hug. She immediately was tackled by her pokemon into a massive group hug. She couldn't think how did she survive the hug though but it was not new for her. She then told them about training and learning. She also told that she will bring back her old pokemon if they wanted to.

She then left all of them including pikachu and sat down at the lab's living room with a pen and paper. She started to note down her old pokemon friends.

1\. Butterfree – Area don't know

2\. Pidgeot – Viridian forest

3\. Squirtle – Vermillion Officer Jenny

4\. Primeape – Anthony

5\. Lapras – Somewhere in Orange Islands

6\. Larvitar – Mount Silver

7\. Ambipom – With Dawn

8\. Haunter – Sabrina

Other than them only latias and riolu of lucario kingdom were left to visit. Other than them or legendaries, she was not close to remembering any others.

She then thought of competitions, she can take part. She will obviously do leagues and may be contests. It would be fun decimating the traitors.

She was soon interrupted by her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"I will take it professor."

She opened the door to find out the young professor staring at her. Already knowing his actions, she smacked him on his head hard.

"Geez Gary, I know I am a girl but you don't have to be a pervert staring at me." She scolded.

First, Gary couldn't register what happened, then he observed her and she looked familiar and her voice was also familiar. He stared at her face a bit then snapped an evil smirk on his face.

"What can I do if my tomboy sis is so beautiful? So you decided to do the girly things huh."

His face then softened.

"Good to see you Ashy."

He was immediately engulfed in a tight hug. She started to cry on his shoulder. However, their reunion was ruined by a certain pokemon watcher.

"Wait what Ash? How? He is a boy not a girl." Tracy exclaimed.

They laughed at him and Rose gestured them to enter the lab. Inside the lab, they sat on the couch, also joined by professor. They expained the events. Tracy and Gary were shocked to know about the betrayal. Tracy said they were not his friends anymore. Gary was so angry that he wanted to give them a piece of mind. No one except him picks on his pseudo sister and they betrayed her.

"Professor, Gary and Tracy. I am glad to know that you all support me. I will continue my journey but I have not decided where to go. Also I need to find some of my old pokemon."

She handed the piece of paper to them.

"Majority of them can be easily found out but I don't know about butterfree and lapras. Professor, can you help? Also Tracy can locate lapras. I will get the others. Also I don't want any of my pokemon in those traitors hands so can you help me get ambipom back also."

"We will try our best Rose. Also take this. Police have returned Mr. Mime to the care of you." Oak said giving her the pokeball which she put on her belt.

"Thanks professor. He is just like mom for me."

"You are welcome dear."

"Ok then. Now I am going to give Gary and Tracy a tour to hell." Rose said.

"What are you going to do?" Gary asked fearfully.

"Duh. What all girls do? Shopping." Rose said with an evil smirk.

"NOOO" They both screamed.

"Come on guys. I need a new wardrobe." She dragged them out with pikachu from ranch who also tried to run from the hell but couldn't.

Well shopping didn't went like hell. She kept them busy telling to pick clothes for her. She bought 15 different dresses along with daily necessities. She helped them carry them by taking one-third of the bags.

 **xxxxx**

On the day of funeral many people came. Most notable were champion Lance and Cynthia, frontier brains and Sabrina.

Molly and her parents also had come to visit. They asked her to become a part of their family. Molly already sees her as a big sister. She gently denied saying that they were a family. Molly was already a little sister for her from beginning. She would always be there for her but she couldn't accept being adopted. She don't want to place anyone in place of her mom.

The most unexpected visit was from a former ryhorn racing champ from Kalos, Grace Yvonne and her daughter, Serena Yvonne. When they met, she immediately recognised the little straw hat girl from the summer camp. She immediately embraced her and cried happily. She was happy to see her second best friend aside from Gary. She and Serena were practically sisters at the summer camp. She was one of the first ones, she had shared her secret. They had tried to come as fast as they could after recieving the news of Delia's death. She was very happy to meet her once again.

After the funeral, Lance came to her.

"Rose, I know you have decided to remove your identity of Ash Ketchum but there are many problems in it."

"Lance I know that world will go haywire when Ash Ketchum will disappear from existance. But you know already my achievement were never under that name. So it will be easy for you to remove the existance of Ash Ketchum from the records. People may be upset for maximum a year but important people in my life already know about me." Rose gave a straight forward answer.

Lance sighed and nodded.

At the dinner, she told everyone her decision. She was going to train before the league starts and was going to Kalos this time. She will reunite with her former pokemon and visit her old friends in the meantime to not worry them.

Professor and the Champions pulled some strings to allow her to carry all her pokemon at a time seeing possibilty of her involvement in any life threatening danger.

 **xxxxx**

About two months later, she had been joined by all her previous pokemon. Along with them, she now had mew, mewtwo, latias, celebi, jirachi, victini, meloetta, keldeo, all 5 genesect and menaphy by her side and if she needed help from any legendaries, she could just call to them through her mind. This was a gift given by Arceus after some days of the funeral. The legendaries were angry at the traitors for betraying their chosen one and Arceus granted her the ability to call for any legendary for help even Arceus himself.

In the months, she visited many places in the 5 regions and the older friends. On her way, she also caught a lot of different pokemon. She was gifted a dratini from Lance, beldum from Steven and larvesta egg from Alder. She also caught the riolu from the lucario kingdom, a pair of shiny ralts, a swablu and houndoom that she saved during her travels in Hoenn, absol and a bagon from Sinnoh. She got a trapinch egg from Flygon that helped during Jirachi incident. She fished out a shiny magikarp, feebas, staryu and poliwag. She caught a scyther in the safari zone with a family of 10 eevees who were being poached and gave them shelter in the ranch. She also found some fossils giving her aerodactyl, tyrunt, omanaster and kabuto. She also visited the clefairy who were glad for her visit luckily on same day of celebration and gave her one of their eggs and a large shard of moonstone. She also caught an onix, geodude, sandshrew, a pair of nidorans and rhyhorn. Gary gifted her a baby magby and elekid who seemed to be children of his own magmortar and electivire. Recently, she was gifted an abra from Sabrina, growlithe from professor Oak and a happiny from Viridian's nurse Joy.

Her pokemon had started training with a new determination. They didn't want any such incident happen again. They are not going to let anyone harm their mistress in anyway. She was happy with the progress they were making. But her eyes went to the herd of tauroses. She knew she can't train all of them but was not ready to trade or let them go.

She knew she couldn't give away her tauros, she would never give away her pokemon to anyone. While talking with Serena who was complaining about her mother who always kept on making her race with ryhorn, she came up with the idea. She called Lance, Cynthia and professor Oak for this and asked if they could help setup a tauros racing school and find a teacher near Pallet Town. Instead they led her to Mr. Rancher in Sinnoh who was owner of a racing institute dealing with any type of racings. She made the deal that she would own the tauroses. She will allow them to race and will train them too. Time to time she would ask for the herd leader for battles. But if any of them was treated badly, they would have to face her wrath. They agreed to it. They had seen the strength of her tauroses and who would deny her. Moreover, the demands were not made for any profit rather for happiness and safety of the tauroses. So, they gave her a contract showing her demands along with 50% profit from her tauros races.

She had told only a smaller group of people about her identity. In them were Bianca, Lorenzo, Ritchie, Casey, Harrisson, Tyson, Zoey, Soledad, Paul (who seemed to have already figured out), Bianca (from Unova) and some more rivals. Majority of Gym leaders and elites except for some, including the traitors and some who Rose didn't trust, were informed about it but were told not to disclose the fact. Professors, G-men and Rangers also came to know about the fact as Ash Ketchum had high respect among them. Queen Illene of Rota was also informed about it too.

During the 2 months, there was a major change in her personality. For the first half of the month, she was mostly depressed. Everyone tried to lift her up which had some effect and by the end of the month she was back to her cheerful nature. Well in studying, professor and Gary were amazed of her focus and ability to grasp knowledge. She never showed any sort of interest to studying at all. Later when mew and mewtwo joined, they informed that it was due to her latent psychic and aura powers that had awakened during the period of depression while her realization and determination saved her from the worst. The Oaks were relieved that she was safe as they don't want to think how much damage it would have done to her.

By the end of the second month she was a pure genious with stunning beauty. She was grasping knowledge like she was eating her food. She also learnt to make food for both human and pokemon and also to heal and groom them. Her cooking had started rivalling Delia's. They thought she gained the skill in inheritance.

If they didn't knew her already then they wouldn't believe that the girl infront of them was a tomboy. Rose had grown much beautiful with a very toxicating smile. Her face radiated pure grace and brilliance. Her straight hair had grown to half of her back 55 was beautifully curled at end. She was confident and caring and if someone angered her then even Arceus failed to save him. She had become very talkative and will be seen always talking to someone or her pokemon which didn't help as she had learnt to use telepathy from mew and mewtwo. Not even a tint of brashness and arrogance. The overconfident past self failed to exist in her. Not even a single person can stay angry or hate her.

The old Ash Ketchum has fallen and the new Roselia Ashura Ketchum had risen.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** What do you think of it?**

 **Enjoy!!!**


	2. Five Years and Tournament

**Chapter - 1**

 **Five Years Later...**

 **Call for Tournament**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It is a beautiful morning in the Kalos region. Few miles away, in a large mansion surrounded by many berry trees and guarded by very powerful pokemon from different regions, flocks of spearows, pidgeys, butterfrees, beautifly, beedrills, herds of ryhorns, touros, kagaskhans, scythers etc. The list goes long. The mansion was practically a pokemon reserve but not even a full army of poachers and hunters could leave this area if entered without permission. The reason of this is because this preserve is guarded and owned by the youngest Kalos Champion, former Kalos Queen, Master Coordinator and a very famous actor named Roselia Ashura in short Rose, and formerly known as Ash Ketchum who have been forgotten in 5 long years.

The mansion was surrounded by hundreds of pokemon rangers and is under 24/7 surveillance. Even if the rangers fail to notice any small detail, Champion's own pokemons surrounding the area did the rest work. It was one of the most secure area in the world.

Inside the mansion in her room, the young and beautiful champion is sleeping peacefully on a large bed with a lot of small baby pokemon, smaller legendries like mew, menaphy, meloetta, victini, celebi, eon dragoness latias and her starter pikachu. Her every pokemon were at their final evolutionary stage. She had every species of pokemon known in her arsenal. Some liked battling, some liked contest, some liked performing and those who didn't like these three were allowed to do anything around the preserve. But that didn't mean they weren't strong. If challenged they were fierce battlers.

With a light shift, the young beauty in a light blue night dress open her hazel brown eyes. She was about 6 feet 7 inches, a good height for most girls at her age and her raven black hair went all way to her waist. She looked around the baby pokemon snuggled into her with a smile. She carefully lifted herself up not to wake them and glanced at the alarm near her bed.

5:30 am.

She sighed. Her life was too busy. Always photoshoots, interviews, meetings and many more. But she was not angry with that. It was a life of every celebrity and she was a role model of every child around the world, a fierce battler, a beautiful and majestic coordinator and a breathtaking performer. She liked doing it. Only the paraparazzi were a headache otherwise everything was fine.

Her thoughts drifted to the day she started her new life as Rose after the dreadful day.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

 **FLASHBACK**

It was 5:00 pm in evening. Rose was waving to Tracy and Professor Oak in Pewter City airport. Gary had returned to Sinnoh a week ago. She was taking a connecting flight from Kanto to Kalos via Sinnoh. She was looking forward to her new life which was about to begin. She looked at the watch that professor had gifted. It was a new pokedex having features similar to an Xtransreciever as well as real time pokeball transporter. Her pokemon had been transferred to New Island which now belonged to her on mewtwo's permission. It was a large movable island and went nearby to its owner. So she had no problem checking over them. It was full of berry trees and mewtwo installed training grounds for them letting no further tensions. Moreover, it was undetectable and can only be seen if its owner wanted.

In morning 8:00 am, the flight landed in Lumious City. The flight was long and tiring. She took the view and breathen in the air of the new region. She looked determined. On her neck, were 7 luxury balls in a beautiful necklace containing her legendaries.

"So buddy. Ready to take over the league."

Pikachu gave a loud 'Pika' while sitting on her head. It had become his favourite spot after she stopped wearing her hat. Her smooth hair acted like a soft cushion for him.

She giggled and walked down. She looked around and her eyes fixed on three. 1st one was around her deceased mother, Delia. She was Grace Yvonne. 2nd one was a women at least 10 years older than her. She was Alexa, a journalist and first one to tell her about Kalos. She was one of the trusted people to tell the truth. And 3rd one was a honey blonde haired girl around the same age as her. She was Serena Yvonne, daughter of Grace and childhood friend of her.

"Hey Alexa, Grace, Serena. Over here." She called out running towards them. She quickly embraced them.

"My, My. Look at you Rose. I can't believe that it is really you." Alexa said not believing that she was the brash, overconfident tomboy, she met few months before. Standing infront of her was a cute and exceptionally beautiful young lady who could easily get a boy to love her. She had sustained her caring nature and is showing lots of confidence without any arrogance.

And there was a loud rumbling and the cute girl was all red. She gave a playful pout and rubbed the back of her head.

"Looks like I am hungry."

They laughed at her and went to a restaurant nearby before going to professor Sycamore's lab.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Rose giggled at the memory and thought about how much had happened down the five years. Her first day and first friends Clemont and Bonnie. They were a perfect pair of siblings.

Clemont was serious and an inventer. Even if his inventions blowed all the time they were a great help. She was hurt at the fact that he hid his status of Lumious City Gym leader when she scanned his mind at first meeting but forgave him when he explained. He was unlike Brock or Cilan who had left gym life to live their dreams. He dreamt for being an inventor but also gave importance to his gym life. He wanted to gain confidence for being a gym leader. So he joined the group. She was happy that he told the truth. He was sure a help rather than just being a cook also. He helped her train and pointed her faults in training. He sure was knowledgable.

Bonnie was fun loving and carefree. In short time, she also became a sister for her. She had obession for every pokemon rather to type or appearance. She even slept in a costume of tyrunt.

Serena was shy but sincere. She panicked many a times but was normal for a rookie. When they met at the funeral, she had asked her about her dream but she hadn't any dream. Upon her advice, she looked for different careers as a pokemon trainer. After one month, she told her that she wanted to become a performer and become Kalos queen like Aria. From her experience from contests, she could say that everything taught something. So she also made up mind to go on the showcase circuit.

Her journey on the first day was more than expected. Serena recieved her fennekin and they were listening about the new discovery of Mega Evolution. Rose thought about many of her pokemon. They were capable of mega evolution. But the pleasant day had to be disturbed by the idiotic trio. They placed some device on sycamore's garchomp around her neck and she went on rampage. The trio shuddered at the name of Ash Ketchum as they heard it from Rose who was angry. She immediately knew that they know something show before they could escape, she held them with psychic and knocked them out. She then helped break her free from the device and jumping from the prism tower in process to save pikachu being saved by a mega blaziken and getting scolding from every pokemon with her, Serena and Gary, when he came to know about it and also gaining a froakie with reputation of abandoning his trainer. So much for the start of the journey.

Upon returning to the lab, she interrogated the trio alone with mewtwo beside her. They told her that Giovanni got her mother murdered. They said that due to that they wanted to leave Team Rocket but couldn't and they didn't even get the chance to apologise to him. She said that if they helped to take down each and every base of team rocket then she will help them to get minimum punishment. They agreed and gave her details of every base and plans they found about time to time. She passed on the information to Lance and asked him to form a very secret plan and take down all rockets at a time.

Her journey was challenging. She found doing showcases as fun and helped to become one with the pokemon. She and Serena both fared well in their showcases and entered their first master class. There were times when Serena lost confidence but with their help she again gained it. They also got two more rivals, Shauna and Miette. Shauna was friendly and energetic while Miette liked to tease and emberass Serena much. However, they made good friends. In the Master Class, Rose won with slightly more points than Serena in finals. Performong against Aria was tough but she was able to win against her in a similar manner to Serena gaining the title of Kalos Queen. She became good friends with Aria too. Serena was a little sad but didn't let the sadness get her. She now had to defeat her best friend. But for Rose, she was seen running here and there afraid of paraparazzi. She became so afraid that she immediately called a car from her mansion and spent at least a week relaxing. Her travel mates were shocked to see that she was the owner of that person. What she could say, she was shocked double for not knowing that she owned that. She then contacted Aria about the duties of Kalos Queen and set her schedule in according to it.

Her journey to the league went parallel to the showcase circuit. On her journey, she caught a fletchling which became a powerful talonflame. She helped a goomy to come out of his fear and became a loving but powerful goodra.

Next was hawlucha who gained the title guardian of forest. He was little showoff but she helped him gain a battle style. He proved to be a proud fighter in battles. Next was Noivern. Young and fruit loving. He hatched from an egg found by hawlucha. He considered him as older brother. Hawlucha helped him learn to fly. But her greninja was special. They faced many hard battles together and unlocked an ancient phenomenon the synchro evolution which was similar to mega evolution. Bonnie named it "Ro-Ninja" form.

Her gym battles were intense and she earned each one of them with skill and power. She gave each and every pokemon chance to battle. Each battle was exciting. Viola, Grand, Korrina, Ramos, Clemont, Valerie, Olympia and Wulfric. Each one was fun. She learnt a lot from them.

On her way she was able to locate megastones for her charizard( both X and Y), blastoise, venusaur, pidgeot, heracross, sceptile, gabite when he became garchomp, lucario, mewtwo(both), gardevoir, gallade etc.

( Both evolved in order to protect her. Their wish to be strong as bulbasaur and squirtle was tiny infront of the desire to be with their mistress/trainer. She was more important. Show they evolved to be able to protect her.)

She considered herself lucky to find so many of them.

She made four rivals in the journey. Analytical Sawyer, dancing Tierno, photographer Trevor and Mysterious Alain. Sawyer was good. He observed every battle and made notes on them. He told her how much her battle style matched with his role model. And to her surprise, it was Ash Ketchum. She was gobsmacked at the fact that someone liked her as a role model but she couldn't show her gratitude. Tierno had a dancing style for battling. She tried to do it in Shalour Gym badge but failed and realised she should stick to her own style. There she also got her key stone along with badge. Trevor was more of a traveller than a battler. But still he packed a punch. Alain was quite mysterious. He held lots of secrets inside. Aside from being assisstant to professor Sycamore not much was known. She had scanned his aura. He seemed lost and in burden of something. She didn't read his mind as she didn't want to intrude someone's life.

Her league tournament was fun. She used different pokemon everytime. Having lots of pokemon was a boon sometimes. She used her Kalos team and pikachu in battle against Sawyer in the semifinals. It was intense and one of the best in league history. In finals against Alain, she decided to use her original team consiting, pikachu, butterfree, pidgeot, venusaur, charizard and blastoise. Pikachu took down his tyranitar and metagross. Pidgeot defeated his unfeazant. His weavile took down butterfree and tied with pidgeot. His bisharp took down venusaur but was defeated by blastoise. Alain's mega charizard took down blastoise and pikachu but soon fell to her charizard giving her a win. She had finally won.

But problems were not leaving her side. Team Flare attacked during the closing ceremony with the blue zygarde core they were controlling. The red core was in their protection. Squishy as Bonnie named was not trusting them when they found him but due to mew they were able to convince him to at least stay with them.

Rose made a mistake by letting her guard down in the chaos and didn't see the sleep powder attack coming to her and pikachu when they separated with Alain.

She woke up to find herself unable to move and saw her hands and legs caught in a strange metal orbs.

The leader of the team ranted why they were doing that. She still remembers every word said.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

 **FLASHBACK**

The tall man with red fiery hair stood wearing a strange metal suit. He was Lysandre, owner of Lysandre Corps and sadly leader of Team Flare.

"I wished to gain the power of that special greninja of yours. But sadly you didn't use him in finals. My men searched for him at Sycamore's lab but none of your pokemon were there."

She smirked, "Search the whole world but you will not a trace of my pokemon other than those which are here."

"Pretty confident girl huh. But we will not search for them. You will willingly bring him to us little girl." Lysandre said.

"And why will I do that?"

"Because of this." He said as he pressed a button and two drones came out and started to shock her. She screamed in pain. Her pokemon roared in anger.

"Look there your friendly zygarde will soon be in our control too and then there will be no one to stop us. Now tell me where your pokemon is?"

"NEVER" She shouted still in pain.

"Ok then you leave me no choice." He said as he changed the target to her pokemon.

"LYSANDRE!" she screamed in an unearthly voice.

"You pathetic human. You can hurt me. But no one hurts my pokemon, my family. NOW YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!" She screamed as she was surrounded by her aura and her eyes were glowing red due to anger. The orbs holding her hands and legs exploded due to her sheer strength and she landed on the floor straight. With one movement of her hand, the orbs and drones holding her pokemon exploded.

"ARCEUS! MEWTWO! BRING THEM ALL." She screamed.

Lysandre was shocked to hear whom she was giving an order.

Soon with a bright flash of blue and pink light, the prism tower was surrounded by hundreds of pokemon from different region. They looked strong and more importantly pissed off. Soon different portals started to open and one by one every legendary and mythical pokemon in record was there looking very angry. Everyone around was shocked to see it.

 _"You pathetic human. How dare you harm our chosen one."_ Arceus boomed.

Lysandre brought out his gyrados and pyroar to protect himself. But he was not only outnumbered but overpowered. He was about to order but two aura spheres and crashed on each of his pokemon taking them out in one hit. He saw in the direction of the attack and was shocked. There was Rose charging another aura sphere. She took down two of his most powerful pokemon that could go toe on toe to the elites on her own. Just how much powerful that little girl is? He didn't get the answer as he was struck by that aura sphere knocking him out.

"Free the zygarde." She had given the order but that wasn't needed as Clemont and Bonnie had freed them already.

She then collapsed due to exhaution.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

She had scolded Alain for helping that man, who was too much regretful but his reason was convincing. She had told him not to reveal any of the events that took place at the tower.

She had thanked the other lengendaries and bid farewell to them. But the fake zygarde started destruction and moved towards sun dial in Anistar city. That was solved with the help of Gym leaders and the Champion as well as saving Mairin's Chespin.

After two months, she challenged the elites and champion and won. She had beaten Diantha on the same day, her life changed last year.

Next 3 years, Rose travelled with Serena who was taking the contests to learn about them and she took down Grand Festivals from Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Luckily, she didn't see any of the traitors faces but she kept track on them with help of Lance.

While she was travelling through the Unova, Serena took the Showcase circuit again and finally defeated Rose in the Master Class. Rose was happy for her as she achieved her dream.

After the league, she also took down Team Rocket with the help of Lance and other Champions as they attacked each and every base in Kanto and Jhoto at the same time with the information given by the Team Rocket trio. Each and every rocket in record was subdued along with Giovanni. In following years, they knocked down remaining members of team Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma and Flare.

Also in her vacation times, she went to Alola at her island with her elites, Serena, Aria, Diantha (These four were combined known as 4 Queens of Kalos around the world ), Clemont, Bonnie, Molly, Gary, professor Oak, Anabel, Cynthia and Sabrina. She met professor Kukui and Samson Oak. They asked her if she could share experiences with the students at the Pokemon school which she gladly accepted. She became friends with the students soon. Then she took the island trial also. She helped them in taking down team skull and also bringing back Lusamine Lillie's mother from whole ultrabeast mess. Now she was a partner with Lillie in Aether foundation.

She time to time visited Pallet Town and expanded the Pallet House to many regions. It was now one of the most famous chain of resteraunts around the globe. And New Island was her private island which no one knew about. She relaxed there if work load exceeded too much.

Her elites were powerful. They consisted of Mark, 1st elite and normal type master, Ai and Akio, twin sister and brother as 2nd and 3rd elites and ice and fire type master respectively, and last and most powerful Sara, fairy type master and an apprentice of Diantha. Her elite was made during her attack on Team Rocket. Mark was a G-men, Ai and Aiko were twins whose family was destroyed by Team Rocket. She had trained them for a year before making them her elites. They were told about her past.

In all, her life was at the top. She was rich, successful and happy but still didn't want any sort of love life for next 2 to 3 years. She only liked Aiko trying to gain her attention but was always beaten by Ai for doing so. It was funny to see him get beaten by her sister. She also had a soft spot for both twins too as their past was same as her. She always talked with Ai and Sara.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She unlocked the door with psychic.

"Come in."

James entered the room in uniform of a butler.

"Mistress, Sara informed that Mr. Goodshow wanted to meet you. Meeting time is 12:00 in noon. Also Miss Serena and the siblings are coming for a visit in an hour."

"Ok James. I will be down in half an hour."

James bowed and left. The Team Rocket trio were working under her. After Team Rocket was disbanded, she took them under her care. After so many travels, she had known that they could do any sort of work in perfection. The dirty works didn't suit them.

James was her head butler and manager. He looked after the mansion and businesses. His earlier life as a rich boy helped in it.

Jessie was her personal assisstant. She looked after all her schedules. She also was a good performer and coordinator and had won a grand festival too.

Meowth became one of her pokemon and was the head technician in the mansion and worked along with mewtwo. He was incharge of the control preserve.

She looked at the clock which showed 7:00 am. She got up and said childishly.

"Come on, come on. get up guys. Sun has risen."

Most of them groaned and complained while she giggled at them. As they woke up, all babies launched on her and knocked her down. They started to lick her. It also tickled her much. She couldn't control laughing due to it.

"Ok, ok. Guys, I know you are happy but now I have to get ready. Pikachu, latias can you get them to breakfast and to the preserve. Remember, don't let mew near any of them."

Other legenderies snickered as mew complained before she also started giggling. She went into the washroom and took a quick shower as they left. She came out and dressed. Her hips were perfectly curvier and her breasts were good E-cups as per her body. Her trainings had left her a perfect athletic body. She wore a beautiful outfit.

{Refer― /pin/713187290963744497/?source_app=android }

She then went for breakfast and ate her favourite bacon eggs and pancakes. Then Jessie came up.

"Good morning Jessie. What are today's plans?" She asked politely.

"Good morning mistress. Looking great as ever in your favourite outfit. You will be spending time with your friends till 11:30 am then head out to the HQ for the meeting. Then an interview with Alexa at 3:00 pm. At 4:00 pm, a performance for your fans at Lumious city centre. At 5:00 pm, Four Queens Photoshoot. At 7:00 pm, visit to Rehabilitation home and 9:00 pm, back at mansion." Jessie explained.

"Okay. Can you get pikachu, mew, menaphy, glaceon, lucario and gardevoir while I finish up breakfast." She said politely.

"I will mistress." Jessie said while bowing and went out in the preserve.

As Jessie went, Rose sighed. She had told them not to call her mistress many times but they didn't accept. She had left trying a long time ago and due to it, many of her pokemon had resorted to call her mistress for teasing her, heck even charizard and mewtwo.

She finished her breakfast and went to see some news on the TV. After 15 minutes, she was standing at the door with James and her pokemon beside her and waiting for her friends. In a few minutes, a black lumiose stopped in front of them and out came, the Kalos Queen, Serena, the Lumiose City Gym leader and a famous inventor, Clemont and his sister, Bonnie, a 2 year trainer. She had fared well in Kalos league last year coming top 8 in first try. Now she was taking part in Indigo league and had returned home for a week. All three were in same outfits as they used during travel just big to match their growth.

"Hi Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Deddene. How have you been?" Rose asked cheerfully. She hugged each of them.

"Hi Rose. Looking as beautiful as usual. We have been fine. Just the celebrity work you already know." Serena said as she blushed at the comment. The siblings also greeted her, James and her pokemon.

She led them in and they caught up with their life happenings. She, Serena and Bonnie did all the talking while Clemont went to mewtwo and meowth to talk about some device he was working on.

At eleven, they were at the dining room for lunch.

"Hey guys wanna come with me to the HQ. Mr. Goodshow wanted to meet me. You can catch up with the others."

"Yup. It has been a while since I have seen Aiko hitting on you and Ai beating him." Serena said with a grin as the young champ was beet red.

"Serena, stop teasing me." She shouted at her in annoyance.

Serena and the siblings burst out in laughter. They then did their lunch fast and went to the HQ in Serena's Lumiose.

They reached league HQ in 15 minutes. She met up with the elites. Before anyone could think, Aiko was standing infront of her.

"Hey Rose dear. How are you? You looking as beautiful as always. A rose for the beautiful Rose infront of me." Aiko said handing her a rose.

She blushed a bit and then looked to Ai who got the message as lover boy was smacked hard on the head. Mark greeted her neutrally. Sara came by and hugged her.

"Accept it soon." She wishpered with a wink. Rose didn't understand what she meant.

"Anyways, they are waiting in the room. Serena you are requested too." Sara said.

"Who? I thought only Goodshow was coming." Rose asked.

"You will see." Sara said as she led them to the meeting room.

When she entered, she saw Lance, Steven, Wallace, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha, Lillie, all professors, Scott and Mr. Goodshow there.

"Hey guys, whats up?" She greeted cheerfully. They greeted back and she and Serena took their seat. Goodshow then started.

"As we know the Master Cup Tournament is coming up this year. We have 6 months to prepare for it. So every league tournament has been shifted 4 months later. For location, it is decided that it will be held at Alola and this will also be a way to give start the Alolan League. We have talked to Lillie for cooperation. She has agreed to give as much help as needed from the Aether Foundation. As a partner, we also require your agreement also Rose."

"It is no problem Mr. Goodshow. I will help as much as needed for it. Also it will help Alola to develop more." Rose agreed.

"Thank You! Now for the participants. All champions, elites, gym leaders, frontier brains are must to participate. This time the trial captains and Kahunas will also participate. For other participants, any trainer who reached top 4 in a league or has at least all 8 main gym badges of any three regions can also participate. For trainers Alola, completing the island trial is an alternative. Champions, professors and Scott are allowed to invite one trainer to participate in it. Steven and Diantha, other than you two all ex-champions have retired as a trainer, so you two are allowed to participate as champions but cannot invite a trainer of your choice.

Also, a Grand Festival and Master Class will also be held this time. Serena, Rose and Aria will enter by default in Master Class being the Kalos Queens. Other participants are required to have at least 9 princess keys. For coordinators, if they have have been placed top 4 or above in a Grand Festival or have 20 ribbons then they are allowed to enter. Lillie you are Contest Queen of Alola and Rose you won 4 Grand Festivals back to back. You two are required to enter. Also can we expect a grand opening performance from Rose, Serena, Aria and Lillie."

"That's no problem. Rather it will be fun." Serena, Lillie and Rose nodded.

"Now that is done. All left is housing and other facilities."

"If you agree, I am willing to house the champions, elites, gym leaders and frontier brains in my vacation island." Rose suggested.

Cynthia interrupted, "You know right, that they will be there too and five gym leaders are there you don't wish to meet."

"I know Cynth but I don't care one thing about them. Even if they want to I am not giving them any sort of greetings. And I may inform you that I am housing only the gym leaders not their family. If they want to be with their family, I will have to just deny them. I can't do much. I have resources only for that much people plus professors, judges and my friends."

Wallace asked then "I agree that but what about the safety and transportation."

"Oh! You don't have to worry about that. The island houses a herd of kommo-o, aggrons, tauros and kagaskhans, several flocks of spearows, pidgey, starly, pidove, murkrow, braivery etc. Also groups of lapras, gyrados, carvanha and wailmers live there. Also it is the home of some major pseudo-legendries like dragonite, salamance, garchomp, metagross, tyranitar etc. It is one of my preserves so a lot of rangers live there. Also it is protected by my Alolan pokemon headed by Solgaleo. Do you think anyone will do the mistake of entering a den of dangerous pokemon and home of a legendary that easily?" She said with pride.

Everyone was shocked by it. Lillie, Serena, Diantha and Cynthia had been there but didn't knew much about the island as she had restricted them to wander alone in the island saying that it was dangerous. Now, they knew why it was dangerous.

"Holy mew! I thought your mansion was the most dangerous place after Mt. Silver but this place breaks the record of Mt. Silver." Lance wishtled.

Rose giggled and said "Thanks. Also for transportation I will instruct my psychic pokemon to let you take where you want to go. Also a nurse Joy is stationed there and if you want to come back give a call to her. She will inform one of my psychics. But I warn you. Don't even try to capture any pokemon there. All the pokemon live like a family and all will attack for one. If any pokemon sees you worthy, then they will come to you and challenge you."

They nodded. Mr. Goodshow then continued.

"Now for participants, I think professor Kukui can arrange that with Lillie and the other Kahunas."

Kukui nodded.

"Then best of luck guys, see you in 6 months."

All of them thanked and started to leave. Rose first of all went and hugged professor Oak tightly.

"I missed you grandpa."

"I missed you too, Rose. How have you been?" Oak replied.

"I am great. Living the celebrity life and having fun. It is tiring but I love it. How are you and Gary?" She replied.

"We both are good. I am thinking of retiring and spending the rest of life in the ranch. Gary will take over in few months. Maybe you will meet him as a new regional professor of Kanto at Masters Cup." Oak said.

"You are recommending Gary to the tournament, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yup. He needs a fresh start for his professor life." Oak said with a chuckle.

"Tell him to be prepared. If he didn't I will beat him to pulp." She said grinning.

Oak laughed and nodded. She greeted everyone then started to catch up with Oak. When she exited the meeting room it was 2:00 pm in afternoon. She went to find Bonnie playing with pikachu, menaphy and mew. Glaceon, gardevoir and lucario were sitting beside watching them.

As menaphy saw her, he jumped at her saying 'mama' repeatedly. She giggled and went to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what do you think about the Masters Cup?"

Bonnie perked up and started ranting praises like fan girl but her shoulders slumped off as she couldn't take part.

"If you could, what will you do?" Rose asked.

"I will do my best. I will train hader than ever and will try to get a good place. I know I cannot win but I will try to be better trainer. But why are you asking?" Bonnie questioned.

Rose smiled and said, "I asked to get that answer. So get prepared because you are taking part in it. I am recommending you. Don't disappoint me."

"Really." Bonnie screamed. Rose giggled and nodded. Bonnie gave a series of thank yous and a bone crushing hug before running towards Clemont to tell him.

Rose turned to her pokemon.

"So you ready to win another event." She asked.

They gave their cries in agreement. Rest of the day went as planned and she asked Jessie to create a new routine to increase training time. She was looking forward to win the tournament. Only one thought was in her mind.

'Beware traitors because Roselia Ashura Ketchum is coming to crush you.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** How was it?**

 **I felt that the story telling went somewhat mixed up.**

 **I added the link of the outfit I found on net. Hope you will like it. Also suggest any good outfits for future battles, contests and performances. I am going to change her outfit in every battle but will keep this one as signature.** **Please add the protocol h t t p s: / / www . pininterest . com**

 **before using the link**

 **Enjoy!!!**


	3. Week Before Tournament

**Chapter–2**

 **Week before** **Tournament**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a week left in the Masters Cup Tournament. Many things have happened after the announcement of the tournament. The leagues were suspeneded after 3 months for freeing up the gym leaders, elites and champions. Everyone was pumped up for one of the major events which happened every five years. The league has sent almost 5000 invitations containing many trainers, coordinators and performers.

In her mansion in Kalos, Rose was doing last minute checkings before they will depart for Alola.

"James, what is the status of people staying with us?"

"Mistress, as requested preparations are done. The champions, Mr. Goodshow, Scott, Kalos Queen, all professors, judges, MCs and your friends are staying in the mansion while gym leaders and frontier brains are given the S-Class suits of your personal Pallet House on the island." James replied.

"What about accomodations of the participants?"

Mistress Lillie with trial captains and Kahunas are the hosts of the tournament. The tournament stadium is done near one Aether facility to ensure safety during any case of emergency in the Melemele Island. The towns people have shown great support for welcoming the participants. The participants would be housed in many hotels owned by us capable of housing 50% of expected participants and their companions while the rest 50% are being housed in league houses and the local restaurants. The Aether facilty is housing the nurse Joys and the injured pokemon keeping a check on abuse too. The resident nurse Joy will be joining them after the registrations has been done. Since the crowd is too large, the local police, Aether's ACE trainers are accompanied by Guzma and his team to maintain peace and order during the tournament." James explained.

"Good to hear that Guzma and Team Skull are living life of respect." Rose said with a smile.

"All due to you Mistress, majority of the grunts are living respectable life in the society." James praised.

"Okay thats done. Now Jessie what is the schedule before opening ceremony." Rose asked her secretary.

"Mistress, the registrations have started last week. All the champions with their elites and gym leaders are reaching Pallet House in Iki Town at same time. Then our scouts will take them to the island. The registration will only be for 3 days from now. Two days are given to get acquainted with Island. The night before opening ceremony, there will be a party for the Champions, Elites and other major personalities. The Opening Ceremony will start at 6:00 pm in evening with your group performance. Then two exhibition matches between Lance and Cynthia and Wallace and Alder respectily." Jessie explained.

"Now what about them." She said with a dark face.

"They were given the offer but they declined it. So they are not coming to your island. Also, we have ordered not to allow them in any of your hotels. Most likely they will stay in league sanctioned houses." James said.

"Good. I don't want to have any contact with them. Now I think Serena will arrive shortly. So lets headout. Are you coming James and what about meowth?" She asked.

"Sorry mistress I am needed here and meowth wishes to stay here also." James replied.

"Okay then. Tell mewtwo to send the level one team there and instruct the guards. Then meet me soon. He is coming with me along with my legendaries."

James and Jessie visibly paled at the word 'guards'. These guards were not ordinary. They were a squad of lucarios, alakazams, gengars, gallades etc. headed by her kalos team and were capable of sensing any fine detail across the preserve and if the found someone. He or she goes through hell.

"Mistress isn't it too much. The rangers are capable of guarding the area." James said.

"James you already know, our preserves houses lots of rare pokemon. I don't want any sort of problem. Moreover, they will be last defence." Rose replied.

James sighed. He knew she will never take no as a answer. He left with Jessie.

She went to get pokeballs of her legendaries, pikachu, lucario and gardevoir.

After an hour, Serena was at the mansion. She bid farewell to James and meowth and went to Lumiose city airport and getting Clemont and Bonnie. When they reached airport, they found her elites, Kalos gym leaders, Diantha, Aria, Alexa, professor Sycamore, Alain, Mairin, Shauna, Miette, Tierno and Trevor.

"Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I was checking some last minute details." Rose said.

"No harm done Rose. Most of us arrived few moments ago." Aria said as she went for a hug.

"Ok then lets go. We are going in my private jet. We shall arrive till 3:00 pm."

They all nodded and went inside her jet. It was large enough to accomodate all of them. As they settled, the captain greeted them and they took off after half an hour.

About 15 minutes after the take off. Serena came to her.

"Hey Serena what's up. Do you want something?" Rose asked.

"One question has been in my mind after the meeting." She said.

"Don't hesitate Serena. We are bestees."

"Ok. Here goes nothing. When you told that you owned another preserve, I came to conclusion that it isn't your last one. How many of these do you own?" Serena asked.

"Yeah Rose. It's also in my mind. Your mansion already helds thousands of pokemon and each of them are more powerful than average. How do you handle all these." Diantha said from behind.

"Oh that. I own lots of them. I am in treaty with the Rangers. Due to my past works with them during my journeys, they have full faith on me. Each preserve in the world is under my protection. My pokemons are station across the world. If I need them, I just contact the Rangers. I have officially made few more preserves like each pokemon ranches of professors, a hidden village in Kanto for rehabilitation, Clefairies, moonstones and fossils in Mt. Moon, Grandpa Canyon were many fossil pokemon were discovered living, Lapras pod in Orange Islands from where my lapras belongs and many more. Families of pokemon like pikachu in Viridian forest, my sceptile's home tree in Petalburg forests, Charicific valley which is my charizard's home and training ground and many more were added as breeding grounds too.

Handling them is easy. Majority of the work is done by the rangers or my partners. Money is also not an issue. I own Pallet House, my family restaurant and expanded it. It is one of the famous restaurants of the world. They give much profit to have my whole life in comfort. Then my winnings and league earnings, Aether's profits, etc. Did I tell you about that famed Pokemon Technical Institute. It wasn't like what you know today. Its teaching condition was totally outdated. 3 years ago, I and old friends, Giselle and Joe purchased it and improved it. Now it is one of the best across the world..." Rose kept on saying for another 15 minutes. When she stopped, see saw the faces of the people listening to her and started laughing loudly.

"Guys, see your faces. You look like you saw a ghost." She said loudly.

They all were gaping at the fact. The person infront of them was easily a major influential figure of the world.

"How do you do all that?" Tierno asked shouting.

"Why do I tell you?" Rose said sticking a tongue.

"Is she really that powerful. Her actions don't seem to show." Akio wishpered to Mark. Mark knowing what was coming backed away. Soon Akio was having a bump on his head and was clutching his stomach.

"Meanie" Rose said pouting childishly which was cute to say. Everyone else sweatdropped at the supposed lovers. It wasn't hidden that Rose had feelings for him however, she denied it by saying she was not ready. But if any other girl was seen with him except Ai, arceus save her from this lovely girl.

The whole was quite entertaining for the rest of the passengers as Akio was getting beaten by two girls every 10 minutes.

As Rose had said they all reached Melemele Island at 3:00 pm sharp. A luxury bus was already booked for them to take them to the Pallet House in Iki town.

While on the way, Rose asked,

"So guys, will you go to register first or get some rest and register later."

They agreed for some rest before they did anything.

"Ok then. I will give you a tour of the Island tomorrow after we register. Maybe others will also join."

The rest of the was sight seeing from window. Even if Bonnie had seen the area before she was shouting at every sight of the local pokemon. Well, she was a rookie, of course, and fascinated any new pokemon like a child. Oh right, she is not much older than a child.

They reached Pallet House in 15 minutes. They found that the Sinnoh and Hoenn group were already there. Unova and Kanto/Jhoto group were still to come. They freshed up a bit as they waited for the rest. Rose had ordered some cold drinks. She and Cynthia were competing over ice cream.

After another 15 minutes, the rest groups arrived. The first thing that happened was that the lovely girl chased the young professor in the whole restaurant without any reason. She then hugged him tightly taking him near to giratina and threatening that if he didn't do good then he will face her wrath. Everyone was laughing at the psuedo siblings whole time.

Rose ordered a tasty lunch for all of them. Yet, she still ate a lot. Some habits don't go with time. After the lunch, she asked the same question, she asked to her group. They all agreed to have rest and register next day. She made a phone call and told them to wait for their special transport.

At 5:00 pm, she walked out followed by others to a open field. She turned to them and announced.

"Welcome to Aether Tourism and Travels. Hope you will enjoy the ride."

As on cue, a whole flock of pidgeots landed behind her. They were looking strong and had a saddle on their back.

"Get on guys. You will sure enjoy the view." Rose said to them. They got on the pidgeots in pairs. They all were settled comfortably in their seats. Lance saw that Rose hadn't got on any pidgeot and they weren't left too.

"Hey Rose, aren't you coming?" he asked.

"My transport hadn't arrived, Lance." Rose said.

As she said, a loud roar was heard in the sky startling them all. They looked up to see the legendary sun pokemon descending towards them.

Solgaleo landed infront of Rose and immediately pounced her to ground and started licking her.

"Nebby no. Bad boy. This is my favourite dress. Don't ruin it." She scolded but Nebby was not going to listen to her. He kept on liking her. After sometime, he let her go. She glared at him which didn't do any effect. Then she smiled softly and hugged his face. She kissed on his nose and looked into his eyes.

"Glad to see you too Nebby."

Nebby grunted in happiness and lowered himself. Pikachu jumped from Rose's head to Nebby's head. Rose sat on him with lucario and gardevoir. With a loud roar, he took of to the sky. The pidgeots followed him. Others were simply staring at the beautiful view of area.

They reached her private island in 10 minutes. It wasn't much far from Melemele Island. As they landed, nurse Joy and some rangers came to greet them and Rose was under a pile of over excited pokemon. They all laughed at the scene.

Others were gaping at the view of the island. It was beautiful with lots of pokemons, flower gardens, orchards, lakes etc. They wished why not to live here all life. Nurse Joy took care of their pokemon and the rangers guided them to their resting area.

They went to their rooms to rest. They were surprised to see that every room was like a champion suite. They didn't expect to get that much care and attention. Also, the rooms were provided with things of their liking.

At 7:00, they assembled for dinner. After dinner, Rose explained the rules on the island and their plans.

"Guys listen up. This island is very dangerous so please abide by the rules to be safe.

1\. You are not allowed to catch and disrespect any pokemon. The island's pokemon train themselves and fight against solgaleo to gain his respect. They are incredibly powerful. However, they will not attack you till you pose any threat.

2\. If a pokemon challenges you and you defeat him, he will allow you to catch him. But you will have to inform the rangers about the capture.

3\. There are 10 separate training grounds near the mansion. You can decide in which way you want to use. If you decide to train in the forest, you will have to inform the rangers. They will go with you to show you the areas and tell the nearby pokemon that you are training. Hopefully, some pokemon will also train with you. Be assured that your training regime will be private. Rangers will only make sure that you are safe.

4\. You have two options to navigate in the area. 1st, using the pidgeots with which we came here or a psychic type pokemon to teleport you. Either way you will have to ask nurse Joy to use them. If you wish to use your own pokemon be sure to get a map from nurse Joy.

5\. Lastly, tomorrows plan is to register, meet trial captains and the Kahunas and then have a tour of the island. If anyone don't want to take the tour then they can come back.

Oh and Mr. Goodshow, Scott and the Judges will arrive after the registration processes are complete."

They all nodded.

"Ok then its done. Have fun guys."

With that they separated. Some went to their rooms while some for a walk. Professors along with Gary were talking about research. Some of the gym leaders were talking about some new trainer matches and about training. While all girls were piled up and were talking about something. Hey! who wants to know and have a headache, so leave it. Yet there were some exceptions. Rose, Cynthia, Sabrina, Anabel, Lucy and some others were not interested in girly stuff that much. They were talking about new challenges, training, caring, celebrity life etc.

A few hours later, they bid farewell and went to bed. Rose got into her night gown and saw her bed which was already piled with baby pokemon and her legendaries except mewtwo. She jumped on the bed and the pokemon cuddled on her as they fell asleep.

In the morning, everyone gathered for breakfast at 8:00 am. Lillie and professor Kukui has joined them.

After breakfast, they headed to nurse Joy and took their pokemon. Rose had pikachu on her head, lucario and gardevoir beside her and mew, manaphy and Nebby in their pokeball. Latias was beside her in Bianca's disguise. They all used the pidgeots to travel to the pokemon center in Houli City.

They entered the pokemon centre to make their registrations. Rose was first to do followed by Cynthia. All others stayed behind for them to complete it.

"Hello and welcome to Houli City pokemon centre. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked politely in her usual cheerful tone.

"Hello nurse Joy I would like to register for the Masters Cup, Grand Festival and the Master Class." Rose said.

"Give me your pokedex or trainer id to register you." She told.

Rose gave her pokedex. Nurse Joy checked her profile and registered her.

"Here you go miss Ketchum. You have been registered for the three. It's been a long I heard of you. You have grown cute." Nurse Joy said.

"Umm. Nurse Joy how did you know and can you call me Rose only? I go by Roselia Ashura only. I don't want anyone to joke on my mom's title." Rose said.

"Ok Rose. For your first question. Every nurse Joy had kept a tab on you after the incident in Viridian City." Nurse Joy spoke while chuckling.

Rose blushed and laughed nervously. Pikachu was also in the same state.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about you all keeping a tab on me. Sorry about that incident. Blowing a whole pokemon centre in only one day of journey was quite a feast." Rose laughed.

"Yeah quite a feast. Well Rose as for your information we have to tell the full real name and accomplishments of the participant in the quarter finals. I know that your previous life is mostly forgotten but still some people can connect the dots as they were quite important events. Beating Drake's dragonite and first to win Kanto Battle Frontier is enough for some to know your identity. Do you want us to hide them? We can do the favour in your case." Nurse Joy said.

"Actually coming to think nurse Joy, there is no need to hide for me. I already am a well respected person and it will not harm that. I allow you to put my full name from start." Rose said after a thought.

"Okay Rose as you wish." Nurse Joy said.

Rose took back her pokedex. She turned to face a worried Cynthia.

"Rose you know that the paraparazzi will eat you alive?"

"I know Cynth. But I don't want to hide more. There is no point in it." Rose said with a sigh.

"Okay, if you think so." Cynthia said.

"Hey Cynth, come back fast. Race to ice cream parlour. Loser's treat." Rose said challenging.

"Bring it on. I will be back in a minute." Cynthia said accepting the challenge and rushed to the counter.

Rose went to the group. Serena asked, "Hey Rose why did it took late?"

"Oh nothing. Just decided to go by my full name." Rose said.

They looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah grandpa. There is no need to hide it at all." Rose said.

They nodded. Gary came up and wishper in her ear.

"So now I can call you Ashy-boy infront of your boyfriend."

Rose was pure red with anger and embarassment.

"GARY, I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed. Gary visibly paled and began to run away. Rose chasing him behind.

"Grandpa save me." Gary pleaded.

"Nope. You brought your own demise." Oak said chuckling. Others sweatdropped and laughed while some where confused not knowing what was going on.

While chasing Gary, she collided with a kid running towards the pokemon centre. She and the kid fell on their butt.

"Sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going." Rose said getting up and rubbing her back.

"What the hell were you thinking idiot? I could have been injured." The kid said.

Rose's heart skipped a beat as she heard the voice. She looked at the kid and immediately her face looked dangerous. Soon the kid's family and friends joined him and her face darkened even more.

"Max see where you go? There is no need to rush. Registrations are still going on." said the brunette with a badanna.

Then a brown spiky haired tall boy 4 to 5 years older than Rose made a grave mistake. He rushed forward and held her hand. He didn't even get a chance to say one more word as he and the Max kid were held tightly in air by a psychic force. Rose's eyes were glowing blue and her face was radiating anger.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH ME, YOU PERVERT? Pikachu full power thunder and burn them to crisp." She ordered loudly.

The group was taken aback by the outburst by the girl infront of them. People nearby heard her shout and looked towards the group. When they saw the angry girl, they were not happy. They easily recognised her.

Pikachu was equally angry on them and started to charge thunder. Lucario and gardevoir read their mistress' hate towards the group and didn't say anything. One thing her pokemon knew that there was a few things that she hated and they were not idiots to get on her way. She was about to say fire but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Rose." Gary said.

She looked him with a dangerous expression but saw his worried expression. She took a deep breath and told pikachu to cancel the attack. Pikachu cancelled the attack slightly annoyed. Rose smacked Max and the spiky-haired boy hard on the ground.

"This shall do as your punishment. Now you should keep away from me otherwise I wont hesitate to send your soul to distortion world. And you kid have some manners. Half of the mistake was yours. Stop being arrogant and at least know about the person infront of you. Lets go Gary. I have ice creams at stake." She said calmly as turned to go back to pokemon center with Gary following her. One woman who looked to be Max's mother rushed to them to see if they are alright.

"Stop there now and apologise to my son." The Max's father ordered angrily after seeing what she did to Max.

Gary turned and said, "First teach Max some manners to talk with elders, Norman. Also she had already apologised but your arrogant son did the mistake."

Rose turned and asked innocently, "Gary you know them. I am disappointed in you of having such arrogant friends and you know that I hate perverts."

"Sorry sis. They aren't my friends anymore. They took away my best friend and brother from us. They are the reason of Ash's death." Gary said darkly.

The group looked at the girl. She was Gary's sister but they hadn't seen her before with him.

"Oh! So they are the traitors due to whom Ash died. Now I have got a perfect reason to destroy them. Now listen you pervert and arrogant kid, if you both want to live then don't even come in my way. That day will be your last day." She replied darkly with a smirk.

"Who do you think you are and to insult my brother? Also who cares about that weakling." said the brunnette.

"Apologise to my boyfriend too. And it was good that weakling died." said the red head.

"If you were responsible then instead of talking to me you would have scolded your brother instead and miss redhead, if he is your boyfriend, why did he jumped infront of me, took my hand and kneeled down. What will I see that action as courtesy or pervert? Tell me." Rose said mockingly and shut them.

"And never call Ash a weakling. He died because of you all. You don't even know in what condition was he when you all betrayed him. From what I have heard from his adventures, he was quite special. He was special to me. He was a very caring and helpful brother. I could say that you all were the thorns of his path." She said angrily that they called her a weakling.

"Who cares? Probably he got himself in an accident. It wasn't uncommon for him. And he was thorn in our ways not us." The redhead said in a bored tone.

"Consider yourself lucky as I wasn't there with Ash. I swear you all will be dead by now. You aren't even worth of my time. Now if you excuse me I have a race to win." She said irritated as she started walking back.

"No you won't. You won't go back until you apologise to me. I challenge you to a battle. You lose you apologise." Max said arrogantly.

Rose sighed and turned back.

"Fine kid. You chose the type of battle. But if I lost my challenge. I will make you suffer. Gary take the refree's place." She threatened

"Three one-on-one battle. No substitutions." Max said with a smile thinking he already won.

"This is a 3 one-on-one battle between Max Maple and Roselia Ashura. Trainer with most wins is the winner." Gary stated.

The people nearby were hearing all the ruckus gathered around the battle field to cheer her.

"Mistress Rose! Mistress Rose!" The crowd started to cheer. The traitors group was confused. Why were the people cheering on her? Who was she?

"How many times I have said not to call me 'Mistress'?" Rose shouted irritated to which the crowd laughed.

"You can't stop them Mistress Rose." Came a familiar voice.

She turned to the voice and saw Gladion standing there with his umbreon.

"Gladion I will kill you. You are the one spreading it. You already know I and Lillie are at same position." Rose shouted in annoyance.

"Yeah but what's the fun in it." Gladion said.

Rose grew a tick mark on her face and looked at umbreon who took the instruction, prepared an iron tail and smacked him on his head.

"Give him one from my side too." came another voice from side. Umbreon looked at the voice and smirked. He again did the favour.

Lillie turned to Rose and said, "You aren't the only one Rose. He has convinced all the people to call me Mistress Lillie too."

"Hey! I just did the favour. You both needed that." Gladion retorted.

"Whatever! So whats all this ruckus about?" Lillie asked Rose.

"Nothing just a random arrogant kid. Crashed and I apologised. Insulted me. Angered me. Were about to die. Still arrogant. Challenged me and wasting my time." Rose said in parts.

Lillie raised an eyebrow and said to the kid, "Hey kid do you really want to have your funeral today? Don't you really know who you are against?"

"Whoever she is, she will lose?" Max said angrily as he was not getting to begin. Brock, Misty and Norman were sceptical about the girl infront of them. They were convinced that she wasn't any random girl. They gave a look to her pokemon and could say that they were very powerful.

Lillie saw the arrogance and thought he deserved it. She turned to Rose and said, "Whatever you do, do it fast. Cynthia is becoming restless." She then went back with Gladion. The group skipped a heartbeat at the mention of Cynthia. Sinnoh Champion's behaviour towards them wasn't very good.

"Oh shit! Hey kid change of plans its three-on-one. Do it fast." Rose said.

Max thought that she was crazy but smirked. She called her own doom. Oh! How wrong he was?

Max released sceptile, gallade and mightyena. Gary was about to call for start but Rose cut him.

"No time Gary. You know what happens when Cynthia is restless." Rose said in fear. Gary also paled at the thought.

"Pikachu thunderbolt. End it fast." Rose said hastily.

Pikachu fired a powerful thunderbolt which went much faster than expected by his opponents. In a second, they laid on the ground charred. Rose and Gary didn't wait. They ran to the pokemon center fast to save an ice cream vendor from his doom. The crowd dispersed as they went away.

Back there Max was standing shocked. His three most powerful pokemon were defeated badly by just a thunderbolt from a small electric rodent. He was on verge of tears and returned his pokemon and ran away. Norman went behind him.

"Just who the hell was she? She insulted my brother and went away. I will humiliate her." May snarled.

"Hey Brock didn't that pikachu looked familiar?" Misty said.

"Yeah, also I think I had seen her before. What was the name Gary said?" Brock said.

"Roselia Ashura..." Misty said as she and Brock both paled when the name striked their head.

"Oh boy! Max made the biggest mistake of his life." Brock said.

May and Caroline turned to Misty and Brock.

"What are you two talking about? How did Max made a big mistake?" May asked angry and confused.

"May, she is the youngest Champion of the world. She is Kalos Champion, former Kalos Queen, Master Co-ordinator and a very successful actor. She is one of the four queens of Kalos. She won both Lumious Conference and Master Class in her first try and then won 4 consecutive Grand Festivals straight from Kanto to Sinnoh in just 3 years. She is equally strong as Cynthia. Caroline you might know but all gym leaders were offered a separate stay in a private island." Brock explained.

"Yeah, he talked about that. He said the owner of the island will only accomodate the gym leaders not their family or friends." Caroline replied.

"Norman didn't inform you that it was Kalos Champion that made that offer." Misty said.

May and Caroline were shocked.

"I remember Dawn telling about a coordinator who won 4 consecutive Grand Festivals a year ago. I didn't expect it was her. Maybe I didn't look upon her." May said.

"May, Kalos Champion is way more powerful than in terms of just pokemon. Her influence is far higher than any champion even Lance. From what I know, she is very rich and owner of a very popular restaurant chain. Her mansion is practically a preserve of pokemon and possibly the most secure area in every region. Misty you remember the clefairies at Mt. Moon?" Brock said.

"Yeah what about them?" Misty asked.

"The whole Mt. Moon and surrounding area has become a preserve. No one is allowed to enter the area. Dad told me that the Rangers now provide fossils to the museum. When dad asked the rangers the reason, they informed that they had come up with a treaty with a champion and the champion's pokemon provide security to the area. If trespassed, they will not hesitate to kill. I think she is the champion." Brock said.

"Yeah, Norman was telling that the area that had a colony of treekos in Petalburg forest was sealed for any unauthorised person. It is developed as a preserve and breeding centre and is guarded by some very powerful pokemon." Caroline said.

"You think that is her?" May asked.

Brock said, "May I can surely say, it is also because of her."

"Wow, she really is overpowered." May said.

"But the strangest thing is that information about her past is blocked by league. No one knows where she came from. What did she do in past? Nothing is known. And what is her relation with Gary and Ash. She isn't an Oak or Ketchum" Brock said.

"Hey Brock how do you know so much about her?" May asked.

"Is it obvious May? The reason is she is cute and beautiful. Brock has a diary that contains info of every cute girl you will meet. I am surprised he didn't identify her in first sight." Misty said slight jealous. Brock blushed at his mistake.

"Anyways, where are Dawn, Iris and Cilan?" Caroline asked.

"They said they will arrive tomorrow." Misty said.

"Ok then lets get registered first. We need to search for hotels too." Caroline said as they headed towards the pokemon center.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Meanwhile with Rose and Gary,

"Sorry, sorry. I promise the treat is from me. Happy." Rose was apologing to Cynthia and trying to calm her down.

"Ok fine. But now come fast before I get angry." Cynthia said.

After 30 minutes, everyone had have a cup of ice cream while Cynthia was just having a heavenly time. She has eaten 10 cones of ice cream and hadn't got a frost bite. Strange!

"So who was that kid?" Lillie asked Rose.

Her mood slumped at the mention.

"He was one of them." Rose said sadly.

"Sorry Rose. I didn't knew they were the traitors." Lillie said.

"You don't have to be sorry for it. I was so angry at them that I destroyed every existence of them in my life. I was glad I didn't meet them during my journeys." Rose said with a forced smile.

"Rose you know that it is easiest to know that you are not happy.

So they had come huh!

Well we can't do anything about that." Cynthia said.

"Yeah. It's funny that they didn't identify me. They are sure idiots. Who will not identify me in my usual dress?" Rose laughed with Lillie and Cynthia.

Serena, Diantha and Aria came by hearing their laughter.

"So guys, care to share." Serena said.

"Nothing just a bunch of idiots that didn't identify even when I am in my usual outfit." Rose said.

"Now that are special idiots." All three said simultaneously.

"Now lets head to meet the trial captains. I have to give you all a tour too." Rose shouted to everyone.

The rest of the day went as planned. They met the trial captains and Kahunas at the Aether facility near the stadium. Rose met some of her friends too. After that, Lillie, Rose and their Alolan friends gave the whole group a tour of the whole island.

At 3:00 pm in the evening, they reached the Pallet House in Iki town. A full floor was booked for them and a buffet was organised for them.

After that they were given a air tour on the pidgeots and nearly at 7:00 pm in the evening, they were back at the island. They decided that the next days will go on training.

Back with traitors.

"What the hell? Why aren't we getting any room to stay?" Misty shouted angrily. They have been wandering around the island whole afternoon but they were denied to stay.

"Our morning incident has angered the locals. Looks like Kalos Champion is a respected celebrity in Alola. Also, for some unknown reason, the major housing hotels are denying us a room. They lied to us about being full. I saw some trainers getting room after we went." Brock said.

"Anyways now lets head to pokemon centre or we will have to camp out. Hopefully, nurse Joy can tell us where to find the league sanctioned quarters." Norman said.

They nodded and headed out to pokemon center as last resort.

 **xxxxx**

Time Skip: Party before the Openning Ceremony, 7:00 pm

It is the last day before the opening ceremony of Masters Cup Tournament. Two days after they started training, Mr. Goodshow, Scott, and the judges had arrived. Everyone was quite busy preparing for the tounament.

Back to Traitors Group:

Traitors had a hard time getting a place to stay. When Iris, Cilan and Dawn joined them, they together again looked for a hotel around the city. Luckily, one of trainer lodges provided by the league was having two rooms empty. They immediately booked them.

X

The girls and boys separated in the afternoon to get ready for the party. It was going to be held in the Pallet House of Houli City. They were to meet directly at the restaurant.

Now, the girls were getting ready for the party and Rose had insisted them to choose from her wardrobe. After some discussion, they decided to wear same dress. It took about an hour for them to come to a mutual decision.

The older ones were going to wear a simple formal dress while the younger ones decided to have a formal gown for the party.

(www . pinterest . com/pin/823736588063983435/?source_app=android)

The colour of the gown depended on their choice. They selected it according to their general dress colour. They had set their hairstyles accordingly. They all looked stunning and beautiful.

When they reached the party, the whole attention went towards them. The men were gaping at them.

"Guys, stop gaping at us if you don't want a beating." Rose said to them. Everyone backed away. They knew never get to the bad side of this sweet girl. The girls moved in the party and went to talk to the others. Rose separated for a bit from them and went to a less crowded place and dragged Akio with her.

"What happened Rose?" He asked in confusion.

"Umm. Nothing. I just." She stumbled over her words.

"I just what?" He said raising an eyebrow.

'Ok Rose why are you nervous. It is just a question. Ask it. But- but if he didn't like it? What if he didn't say anything?' Rose thought. 'Ok here goes nothing. If he says something bad he will get his beating.' She took a deep breath.

"How am I looking?" She wishpered with a blush loud enough for him to hear.

"You look as beautiful as your name Rose." He said softly. He was taken aback by the question. She had never asked him like this before.

Her blush deepened and soft smile formed on her face. She came forward and hugged him.

"Thank you." She softly said in his ear. She then walked back with a war winning cheerful smile.

'What just happened? Did she really hug me.' Akio was fully blown back by the behaviour. A smile formed on his face. 'She really cares.'

Unknown to them, Serena, Bonnie and Gary had seen them. Bonnie looked to them.

"So who is with me?" Bonnie asked.

Serena and Gary looked at each other and grew a devious smile.

"We are in."

The traitors group reached a little while later. They were standing infront of the restaurant.

"Wow. Pallet House. We are going in one of the most famous restaurant chain of the world. Thanks, Norman to invite me too." Dawn squealed.

"Hey Brock do you know anything about the restaurant owner. Why is it named after Pallet?" May asked.

"Well its wierd. We knew that Pallet House is family restaurant of Ketchums but according to journal, Pallet House is owned by Kalos Champion." Brock replied.

"Ketchums? You mean Ash Ketchum. He owned a restaurant." Cilan asked surprised.

"Yeah Cilan. We knew that loser for almost five years. His mother owned it. And truth to tell that every recepie, it served was her own recepie. It was quite famous in Pallet Town. But what is the relation of Kalos Champ with the Ketchums. Delia is already dead. We don't know anything about his father. Also according to Gary, Ash died a long time ago." Brock said.

"Well he already said that he, Ash and Kalos Champ were like siblings. May be Ash left all things to her." Misty said.

"Or to the Oaks. Ketchums and Oaks were friends for generations. They may had given it to Rose." Brock said.

"Whatever you say but she seems too suspicious. You already told information about her past is not revealed." May said.

"Guys, can you stop talking about that bitch. We are getting late." Max said getting irritated.

They stopped talking about Rose and entered. They were surprised to see the girls in same dress.

"Hey Misty. Was there a dress code for girls?" May asked.

"I don't know. We were not informed about it." Misty said.

"Who cares? Look at these living goddessses." Brock said. He was having hearts in his eyes and was drooling on them. In a second, he launched on a girl nearby only to be thrown away on the food table.

"You pervert again. This time I am not going to leave you. Pikachu come here and give him the shock of his life." Rose said angrily. Pikachu came running from one of the tables accompanied by gardevoir and lucario. Pikachu smirked and shocked Brock to hell.

"Now listen Brock Slate. If you came near me again, you will be thrown out of Alola back to Kanto. And you will be banned in Alola and Kalos for life." Rose said angrily. She turned to gardevoir.

"Sweety can you clear the mess."

Gardevoir nodded and teleported all the wasted food to garbage bin along with Brock. The cleaners and waiters immediately set the table as new in few minutes.

Rose angrily left towards her group who were laughing at the scene.

"Will Brock be alright?" Caroline asked.

The rest of the group sighed.

"Mom, it isn't new for him." Max said.

Dawn, Iris and Cilan asked, "Who was that girl?"

The rest of the group looked scared and irritated at the same time.

"She is the Kalos Champion. We had an incident with her when we arrived. She literally hates us. She is the reason we didn't get a place. The locals were angry at us due to that incident." May said with a huff.

"So she was the one who defeated Max's aces with just one thunderbolt." Iris said. Max slumped at the mention of his humiliating defeat.

"Well Brock will now think twice before approaching a girl." Cilan said.

Misty, May and Dawn looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nah! It will never happen."

They met with some of the gym leaders and talked.

After sometime Rose, went and sat on the table were pikachu, lucario and gardevoir were. After few minutes, a person stood near the table with a menu card.

"Hello Mistress Rose. I am Nick and I will be your waiter. What will you like to have?" Nick said passing the menu.

"I am not in mood to select any item today. Tell the chef to make my special. Some pancakes for these three and add some ketchup for pikachu. Bring a milkshake added with oran berries and a chocolate ice cream cone for me, juice of Pecha for pikachu, sitrus fo lucario and lum for gardevoir" Rose said.

The waiter nodded and went to get the order.

"Hey pikachu. I don't want to deal with Brock everytime. If you find him even at some distance, fry him up. He ruined my whole mood." Rose ordered.

 _"Ok boss"_ Pikachu saluted with an evil smirk.

They waited for few minutes as Nick brought the milkshake, ice cream and juices. While eating ice cream, she looked around. Her eyes fell on Dawn and May. They both were trying to get close to her Akio. They had called their doom. She glared at them telling 'Back off. He is mine.'

Akio getting uncomfortable of the glaring by Rose went to her table. He sat on the spare seat and grabbed the milkshake.

"Hey that was mine. Go order yours." She scolded irritated. No one means no one touches her food. Akio knew it and it was quite fun to tease her. So he drank it front of her. She was pouting angrily. He liked getting her angry.

She teleported Ai infront of them who looked confused.

"Do your job." Rose said to Ai. Ai looked at Akio and saw the milkshake in his hand and understood immediately. A few moments later, Ai went back giggling and Akio had the whole milkshake on his head.

"Sorry but you called for it. Lucario take him to the changing room." She said laughing. Akio sighed and went with lucario.

As he went, May and Dawn were hanging in air infront of her struggling to get away from the psychic grasp.

"Now you two listen to me. If I saw you near Akio, then it will not be good for you." Rose said threatingly.

Both nodded in fear as she placed them gently on the floor. They walked off immediately.

The party went till 9:00 pm and they returned back to the island by teleporting.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** Okay, the week is done.**

 **Next time Opening Ceremony and some stuff.**

 **Bye Enjoy!!!**


	4. Opening Ceremony

**Chapter-3**

 **Opening Ceremony**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It is the morning of Opening Ceremony of Masters Class Tournament. Trainers and Coordinators were all excited as the biggest event was going to start today.

In her mansion in her private island, Rose woke up with a cute yawn. She smiled as she saw the pokemon sleeping on her bed. She started tikle them to wake them up which started the war of tickles. After having a laughing morning she took a hot shower and got prepared. She wore simple summer dress with a hat like Lillie uses

(www. pinterest .com/pin/649292471247325257/?source_app=android)

She went to the kitchen and made herself breakfast of pancakes, bacon eggs and some sandwiches. When she reached the dining table, she found that Lillie, Aria and Serena were there.

"So champ forgot about us huh?" Serena teased.

"What? you didn't ask me. Also I didn't know you were here." Rose said and started eating.

"Don't worry Rose, we have done our breakfast. She is just teasing you." Aria said as they sat down next to her.

"Anyways what happened to the dresses we are using in the opening ceremony?" Lillie asked.

Rose nearly chocked as Lillie asked about the dresses. Lillie immediately handed her a glass of water.

"Why am I not surprised? Always the forgetting one." Lillie said shaking her head.

"Sorry" Rose chuckled sheepishly. Serena and Aria giggled.

"So get ready fast. We don't have much time for the last minute shopping." Aria said.

Rose nodded and her food disappeared in a minute.

"Not that fast idiot. You will choke." Serena scolded.

"Nothing can happen to her when she is eating food, Serena. Food and Rose are made for each other." Lillie joked.

Rose gave a glare to her and pouted. Serena, Lillie and Aria giggled at her cute face. After a minute, Rose also started giggling.

"I am ready. Just let me have a prisoner called for our bags." Rose said mischieviously.

She took out her phone and dialed a number. As the call was picked up, she started saying without stopping.

"Hello Akio dear. I need to tell you something. Come fast to the enterance hall."

She immediately hung up the phone and giggled.

"Just wait. He will be party ready in 10 minutes and will be waiting in the hall. Lets get our things fast."

"Rose, don't you think he deserves some love and appreciation from you." Serena said with a smirk.

"What appreciation?" Rose asked curiously.

"You should do something for him for all punishment he gets. Just like the hug last night, maybe a kiss on the cheek." Serena said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Rose immediately went red.

"I-I don't know w-what you are talking about. I just left something in my room. I will be back fast. Bye." Rose immediately started heading up towards her room.

"You can't deny that you like him." Serena said laughing. Rose stumbled and then teleported away. Serena started laughing more.

"Serena what is going on?" Aria asked.

"Oh nothing. Rose just asked Akio how she looked and gave him a hug at his compliment. You should have seen her smile there." Serena said wiping her tears.

"Now thats some news. So gonna ship them." Lillie asked.

"Hell yeah. I am not going to leave her till she confesses." Serena said.

"Count me in." Aria said.

"And us."

They looked behind to see Cynthia and Diantha.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." They all said in unison.

Rose came down after sometime and found Cynthia and Diantha sitting with them.

"Good morning Cynth and Diantha."

"Morning to you to Rose." Both said.

Rose went and sat beside her. Every girl was staring at her.

"Guys is something wrong with my face? Why are you all staring at me?" She asked.

"Just finding last night's smile." Lillie said.

Rose went red again.

"Guys can't you stop teasing me."

"Ok, ok. We stop." All said.

"So you two also coming?" Rose asked.

"No we were told about the exhibition battle just after your performance. So we are gonna stay." Cynthia said.

"Ok then. Lets go girls."

They said bye to Cynthia and Diantha and went to the enterance hall. There Akio was standing properly dressed.

"So Rose what did you wanted to say?" Akio asked.

"We are going to have a shopping." Rose said making a cute face.

"NOOOO I FELL FOR THAT AGAIN." Akio shouted in horror.

Rose and the girls giggled. Rose grabbed Akio's hand and started to drag him. Mewtwo teleported them to Houli City. Lillie led them to the mall. Rose had her arms around Akio's arm along the way. She didn't realise what she was doing. It just felt good. But Akio was full red at her close proximity. The girls didn't say anything and had Rose enjoy the moment. The girls left Rose and Akio alone to do their shopping. Rose dragged him to a shop having a lot of cute dresses. She picked up a lot of dresses and showed it to Akio. Akio complimented each of the dresses to which she giggled. Akio was also enjoying the moment. After trying almost 15 dresses, Rose selected 5 dresses. After exiting the shop, Rose hugged him and said thank you. She also gave a peck on his cheek before going full red. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Both just enjoying each others presence. There they met the others.

"What took you so long?" Serena asked.

"Tried lots of dresses." Rose asked smiling still having some blush.

Serena noticed the blush and knew she again did something. She didn't rise the topic though.

"Okay. Now is 12 noon. Opening Ceremony starts at 6 pm. Lets have lunch and move back, we will be back at the stadium at 5." Serena said.

"Lets go then. Pallet House is near." Rose said on the name of lunch.

It took them 5 minutes to reach Pallet House. On the way, Rose walked beside Akio all the time stealing glances. The lunch went silently. At 1 pm, Rose sent the mesaage to Mewtwo to teleport them back. Back in the island, Rose again pecked Akio's cheek and immediately hurried to the her room.

She opened the door and found pikachu snoozing on the bed with manaphy. She placed the bags and sat down on the bed. Pikachu awoke at the sudden movement. He gave a cite 'Chaa' and moved to her lap. She started to stroke his fur.

"Hey Pi. Am I holding my feelings within myself?" Rose asked.

 _"Well."_ Pikachu tried to say but stopped.

"What Pikachu? I am happy with my achievements but still I don't feel the happiness. I say that I don't care what the traitors say but it still hurts me. I don't if I am holding my feelings back." Rose said.

 _"You need to know but you are still recovering from mom's death as well as their betrayal. You are not the same person you were before that incident. You are close but not complete. May I ask why are you asking these things today?"_ Pikachu said.

"You know how much I deny my love to Akio. I like how he treats me. Yesterday when I got the courage to ask him how I looked and he complimented me. I felt happy after very long time. Should I start accepting my love." Rose asked.

Pikachu's eyes widened at it but smiled.

 _"You know Rose, you shouldn't hide from the world now. You are very powerful and famous. You should start being fully yourself. We want you to be the Ash we knew. No we want the Rose we knew inside Ash. Please Rose we miss you. You don't need to block your feelings anymore."_ Pikachu said.

"How do you know to always cheer me up buddy?" Rose joked. Pikachu then started to tikle her stomach. After sometime of laughing, they calmed down.

"Pi. From today I am not going to hide myself. I will not hide myself. I will do what my heart will say. I am going to reveal myself today in the Opening Ceremony. And I am not going to hold me back towards Akio. He is mine." Rose said with determination. Pikachu jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

Rose dialed a number. After sometime it was picked.

"Hello Rose, what can I do for you?"

"It's time for comeback of Ash."

"Are you sure Rose."

"Yes, I am Charles. But don't tell the others. I want a surprise for everyone." Rose requested.

"Ok I will do." Charles said and ended the call.

"Let's get ready Pikachu. It's time to get ready." Pikachu nodded and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up Manaphy. Help mommy to get ready." Rose said waking up manaphy.

 **xxxxx**

Time Skip: 5 pm outside Main Stadium

"Woah, it sure is big." Serena said.

"Yup, it is made to accomodate whole Alola's population with ease." Lillie said.

"Where is Rose? She isn't the type of person to be late." Aria asked.

A few minutes later, Rose teleported infront of them in a boy's dress. (Kalos outfit)

"What are you doing Rose? And what is with this dress?" Serena asked.

"It was the outfit mom made for my journey after Unova. I never used it." Rose replied with a smile.

"Then why are you using it now?" Aria asked.

"Because Ash is coming back." Rose said brightly.

"Are you sure Rose you want to do this?" Lillie asked in concern.

"Yes. I am not going to hold back my feelings further. Now is the time for the real me." Rose proclaimed in determination.

Serena, Lillie and Aria smiled at her.

"Alright what do we need to do."

Rose smiled and started to explain the act.

 **xxxxx**

Time Skip: 6:00 pm, Opening Ceremony.

The whole stadium was filled up to the brim. Trainers as well as the spectators were all excited.

Goodshow took the stage.

"Welcome trainers, coordinaters, performers and everyone. Welcome you all to the Masters Cup Tournament. This is the tournament for the strongest and the opportunity to become the ambitious goal of Pokemon Master. From this time, we are also adding Coordinating and Performing as a part of this tournament giving them opportunity to become a master coordinator and master performer. So are you all ready for it?"

The whole stadium screamed to heavens with their cheers.

"Before we start the Opening Ceremony, welcome the special performance of the consecutive Kalos Queens and Alola's Contest Queen."

As Goodshow told that the lights went off and the roof of stadium came up. Then the dim field lights turned on revealing the four queens. It was a shock for many seeing them in that outfits.

Lillie was in replica of Ash's Unova outfit. Aria was in replica of Sinnoh outfit. Serena in Hoenn outfit while Rose in her Kanto and Jhoto's outfit. They each had a pikachu on their shoulder. They were standing at each others sides making a circle.

"Please welcome the life story of the conqueror of Orange League, Kanto Battle Frontier, Kalos League, Master Class and 4 consecutive Grand Festivals, Roselia Ashura Ketchum a.k.a. Ash Ketchum." Goodshow shouted in the mike. This gave another wave of shock among the people. Majority were still not knowing the person but were surprised from the fact that Rose had used a different name in past.

The lights on the field again went off and then lit up very dim. Then mist surrounded the whole field. A series of fire, water, grass and electric attacks were launched at the same time. The attacks started to bend and pictures started to form. The first picture was of a boy getting shocked by a pikachu in his pyjamas, then it faded to show the boy in journey clothes in rain and lightning saving the same pikachu using his own body from spearows. The picture changed to show the boy and pikachu watching Ho-Oh going through a rainbow in the evening orange sky. Next was a small moving pictures showing the trainer work with his caterpie and pidgeotto. Next was the picture of his pikachu shocking an Onix who was wet due to sprinkler. The scene changed to show the boy posing having cascade badge with a destroyed gym in behind. Next was his pikachu defeating a bulbasaur. Next was saving a charmander sitting on a rock in rain attacked by spearows. Next was a squirtle pranking on them. The scenes showed every gym moments, major adventures, important battles, rivals, everything. The scenes played for half an hour when the scene was of the boy weeping over the tomb of his mother. Then the boy faded out and a girl was on his place. Then everything went black again and then showed Rose in her usual outfit with several pokemon standing beside her. Each original ones of them from Kanto to Alola. Every pokemon fired their respective attacks on air which collided to form sparkles of all colours. The sparkles were then held to form a picture of Delia Ketchum and a four year old Rose in her arms laughing. Words formed beneath it.

'In the memory of my beloved mother and great soul, Delia Ketchum.'

The sparkles faded out and the performance ended. For few minutes there was silence and the crowd erupted in cheers, clappings and wishtles. Then her pokemon say the smile they were longing for. She showed her brightest smile of the past years. A smile which could make anyone love her. Each of her pokemon roared the loudest in happiness that their Mistress was fully back. Everyone except the traitors were cheering loudly. Brock and May had held Max and Misty tightly so that they didn't do anything bad. They were already having bad impression among the locals. Hence, they decided not to talk about it on public. They just stayed silent and watched the proceedings for the time.

Rose had went back with Lillie, Serena and Aria while mewtwo and mew teleported the pokemon back leaving only pikachu.

Goodshow then explained the rules of the tournament. There were almost 3000 trainers and 500 coordinators and performers each.

First round was tournament priliminaries, taking place for about a week. Every trainer was having four one-on-one battles. The champions, elites, gym leaders, frontier brains, kahunas and the trial captians would be promoted anyways. For every win, they were given 4 points, for draws one point and for loss 1 point was deducted. Then top 1024 trainers would be selected containing the league officials. Next round will be 3 two-on-two battles. For win 6 points, draw 2 points and loss will deduct 1 point. Then top 256 trainers will be selected. From this round, officials like gym leaders and trial captains will be knocked out. Major officials will be tried best not to be put in battle. Then, there will be single three-on-three battles for three rounds till top 32. Then two rounds will be of single four-on-four battles till quarter finals. Then there will be full six-on-six battles.

Grand Festival appeal round will take place in two stages. First round, in which the contestant will only use one pokemon and one move. Top 128 trainers will be moving in 2nd appeals round using two pokemon and as many moves as they like. Top 64 will be moving to battle rounds. All battle rounds will be double battles with time limit of 5 minutes.

Master Class Showcase was altered a bit. First round will be priliminary in which the performer performs with only one pokemon. Top 256 will go to the next rounds. Then they will be divided into groups of four and the rest will as usual. Only every time, there will be group of four instead of three.

The whole tournament was scheduled for two months. Priliminaries were to go side by side but the next rounds were to happen on separate days. Finals of the three tournament would take place in the final week with a gap of two days each and the closing ceremony was on the last day of the month.

After that, Goodshow declared the starting of Alola league in the region.

At 8 pm, opening ceremony finally ended. Rose and her group containing Serena, Lillie, Aria, Clemont, Bonnie, Diantha, Cynthia, Sabrina, Anabel, Mark, Sara, Ai, Gary and Akio. She had grabbed Akio's arm while walking. She had decided to make her first move for relationship little later. Akio will be the first to confess otherwise when she confesses he will get a hell of scolding.

They came out and found some people waiting for them.

"Hey guys how have you been?"

The group contained Alain, Mairin, Tierno, Trevor, Sawyer, Miette and Shauna.

"We are good. You actually decided to show your identity. Congractulations." Shauna said. They started to walk towards the Pallet House for dinner.

"So Ketchum decided to show your face. Not bad show down there." Came a voice from behind.

"Come on Paul, can't you change that grumpy behaviour for at least one time." Rose said looking. The purple haired boy had a smirk on his face. He was standing beside a boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Hey Trip. Long time no see. Guys meet Trip. He was my rival in Unova." Rose greeted.

"Long time no see. Only this. You know miss boonies I have been searching you for 5 years to have a rematch. And now I found Mr. boonies to be actually miss boonies." Trip said sarcastically.

"Sorry about that but seriously you still call people of Kanto 'boonies' " Rose said.

"Nope only you." Trip said with a smirk.

Rose face faulted at it.

"Anyways how have you been and how did you meet Paul?" Rose asked.

"I am doing great. Won Kanto, Hoenn and Unova league. Challenged Alder last year but lost at the last battle. Next time I am sure to win and become Unova's Champion." Trip said.

"That's great. Best of luck for that. Now how did you meet Paul?" Rose asked.

"Well he was the reason I lost Sinnoh league. It was neck to neck match but his electivire destroyed my serperior. He told me that I was his second biggest rival. He told me about you being his biggest rival. Having common rival, I remained in contact in order to find you. Now that Paul you actually knew her for long?"

"He was the only ones to find out my secret by themselves in my journey." Rose said.

Trip gave a death glare to Paul which had no effect on him.Rose and the others chuckled at them.

"Anyways have you heard of Bianca, Hilda, Hilbert, Cameron or Vergil." Rose said.

"They are here but I haven't met them yet." Trip replied.

"Ok then. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Rose asked. Both Trip and Paul nodded. They made their way to Pallet House. There they met some more friends, Ritchie, Casey, Harrison, Morrison, Tyson, Zoey, Nando, Ursula, Solidad, Robert, Bianca and Cameron. Rose had a lot of talking doing with them. At 9:30, of them said bye and left. Rose and gang got teleported back to the Mansion.

Meanwhile back with Traitors

The traitors had returned back to their trainer cabin. Everyone had an irritated face except Caroline and Norman. Caroline had neutral expression while Norman was in deep thought.

"How is that even possible? That loser is a girl. Now I feel sickened on liking a girl." May whined.

"You weren't the only one mistaken May. I was in the same boat too." Dawn said.

"Ok you too stop whining. She lied to all of us. She was a sure loser." Max said.

"But how couldn't we identify her. How did she escape Brock's flirting?" Misty said angrily.

"How? How did I miss a cute girl?" Brock said crying anime tears. Everyone sweatdropped while Max and Misty grabbed his both ears.

"PERVERT. She will kill you if you are even in 100 metre radius of her." Both shouted in her ears.

"Everyone calm down." Caroline said.

"How can we mom? That loser lied to us for all those years. I feel disgusted. How couldn't we identify that she was a girl?" May shouted.

"Actually we don't find it much difficult to accept." Cilan said and Iris nodded.

Everyone turned to them.

"How?"

"We were always suspicious of Ash hiding something. She wasn't like any boys for sure. She was very slim and frail for being a boy. Moreover, her height was less than average. She never took off her clothes and bathed with us. Her pokemon never allowed anyone to touch her. She had many mood swings in her journey with us. Her clothes were always too loose. Sometimes we said that it looked quite odd but she brushed it off. I had seen the pictures of your adventures. She always wore similar clothes. Her face was too feminine. Her voice was slightly higher pitched than any boy. Also you may have noticed, she was given special care from Nurse Joys. I always thought that it was just their gratitude. We many times thought that she was a girl but her reckless and brash behaviour never left that thought stay in our minds for much time. Also due to the stories, she told to us we thought she was just a boy with slight feminine features. Well her body didn't seem much developed like any girl of her age too. Maybe she was a late bloomer. And for being dense to any girl's advances, it might answer that. We had seen her blush at the compliments, N gave about her bond with her pokemon. It was odd but we didn't care much." Cilan said ending his detective mode.

"Now that you say. She didn't wish to stay at our home when she came. She was quite uncomfortable and wanted to go to Pokemon Centre soon." Caroline said.

"Now you say that it makes sense. We say many differences in her with boys but the dangers she brought to us never let us to make any conclusion." Misty said.

"SILENCE." Norman said breaking his silence.

"Whatever but we don't want any problems. She doesn't want anything from us neither do we. From what I know she already has given warnings to Brock, Max, May and Dawn. I don't think she will think once before ripping you all apart. And from the pokemon she had out there, she is very powerful." Norman said.

"But dad she humiliated me infront of those people." Max argued.

"I will not listening to any argument Max. I wanted to say it for a very long time but couldn't due to my love for you and May. I only agreed to you all for telling Ash to leave her dream because I thought she will start to learn from her mistakes. I also told to talk to her with best reasons. I became angry on her when you told me that she attacked you all after you told her. It was a mistake not to ask you all about the incident properly. I should have looked into the matter. I became blind in love of both of you. Attacking people is done by losers. Thats why I didn't say anything to the insults you said to her. But I always felt something was wrong. Then I recieved the news of her mother's death and then Ash disappeared. From what you all told me that Ash brought many dangers. I felt sorry for her mother's death but still my blindness took over my reasoning. From that day, you and Max became too arrogant. Many times I tried to teach you humility but you didn't learn. That's the reason I haven't passed you the gym duties Max. You should know that Wallace offered me place of elite four two years before but I wasn't sure to hand over the gym to you. My gym is my pride and honour. I couldn't get its honour destroyed. I told Wallace to give me time to find a suitable trainer to hand him the gym. I had two in my mind but I always hoped for you. Thats why I haven't accepted his offer till now. I could have done it last year. Then when you told me that you were invited for Masters Cup. I knew that you weren't ready for it. But you wouldn't listen. Me and your mother didn't knew much about the incident that happened between you and Rose when we came her. We only saw you being smashed on floor by her. It made me angry so I stood on your side otherwise you would have got a scolding from me then and there. When Gary told me that she apologised, I felt ashamed of you. Then she told that Ash died because of you. That moment I felt crushed in mountain of guilt. I saw all my mistakes. I couldn't say anything. So, I stayed silent. I felt more and more ashamed of your arrogance. Then Gary declared her name for battle. I immediately recognised her. How couldn't I. Four years back, she was just a growing girl when our champions, elites, gym leaders destroyed every trace of the organisations. She had grown much in beauty as well as power. I held high respect for her due to her being a big activist in pokemon conservation. That moment I knew even her weakest pokemon could destroy you easily and she did however, she used one of her strongest. Don't expect that little mouse to be weak. I have seen the battles between champions. It can go neck on neck with any of the champions pokemon. It is her signature. I have done my research on her. The pokemon that you saw today are her oldest and strongest pokemon beside legendaries. She is known to possess each pokemon known to the world except legendaries. Also she has the power to summon Arceus at will. Today when she opened her heart and showed everyone her past life, I realised how special she was and how much power she didn't use. Maybe she didn't use her mind before but she wasn't an idiot like we thought her to be. Now I will not tolerate any arrogance from you. Its best to stay away from her. If I saw you both to do something bad, I will withdraw both your names from the competition and we will be heading back home. At home, you two are getting a teaching of life from me. I can't forgive myself for what I did but I will try to improve your future." Norman said loud and clear.

"But dad you can't do that." May and Max shouted at him.

"Yes he can and he has my support. Either you behave well or get ready to go back home." Caroline said getting irritated of her children. She wasn't much affected of events but she understood her husband's reasoning.

Others were shocked of their outburst. It was true that they had lied to Norman about the betrayal. He wasn't much supportive to it.

Norman turned to others.

"Now I don't wish to listen anything bad about Rose. If you did, consider yourself thrown out."

Misty wasn't happy with the events. She was getting angry as Norman listed Rose's goodness. With her fiery temper, she did a very big mistake.

"You can't rule us. You are the chicken to back away in fear of that loser. We will show her that we are better than her." Misty shouted at Norman.

"Keep you voice low young lady." Caroline said in anger.

"What will you do old hag? Your chicken husband can't even stand against that loser." Misty taunted.

Caroline had enough of it. She slapped her hard on her cheek. Misty was more angry now. She brought out her mallet and charged to hit her. Norman caught her hand and twisted hard. He didn't broke it but still it will be in pain for few days.

"May, Max pack your bags. We are leaving now." Caroline ordered.

They just stood there in shock.

"Are you two listening what your mother is saying." Norman said in anger.

"But dad?" May tried to reason.

"But what May? She tried to hit your mother and you are still standing. You are going to stay with them or us. Choose your decision. Either family or these low lifes. Think properly." Norman shouted at her.

They both just stood there with their head lowered. Their silence broke both Maple elder's heart.

"Fine stay with them. Caroline bring our bag." Norman said going with Caroline to their rooms.

In 5 minutes, they had packed their clothes and necessities. They went to the door. They just turned back and Norman said, "Consider yourselves disowned."

Norman and Caroline moved outside without looking back. As they moved, May ran back to her room in tears. Max went to comfort her.

"May I know your pain. I am also feeling it. But we can't go against Misty. Mom, dad don't know but she now controls our lives. What dad said was right. We have changed much. If dad did stop us from our journey, I will gladly do that." Max said in tears.

"All of this is my mistake. If I hadn't done that we wouldn't have to betray Ash. We wouldn't have to say lies to our parents. We wouldn't have changed. We wouldn't have to face our parents. We wouldn't have to break their hearts. They looked too miserable. All this is my fault." May cried. Max hugged her and cried with her too.

Meanwhile outside the room with other traitors.

"How dare that chicken and old hag even hurt me? I will make their life miserable. I didn't wish to but May your life is going to become hell." Misty declared.

"Calm down Misty. Don't do anything that you will regret later. We can do that anytime. First we need a plan to make Rose look bad and take her belongings." Brock said.

"Listen to my sweety, Misty. We don't want to lose our control over her and Max." Dawn said wrapping her arms around Brock.

"Ok, ok. I wouldn't do that." Misty said.

"Now where is Drew?" Dawn said.

"He will move here tomorrow." Misty said.

They had evil smiles on their face. But unknown to them a certain psychic cat was having a close observation on them. He teleported back immediately.

Rose's room, 10 pm.

Rose was going to sleep when she found a presence behind her.

"What do you want mewtwo?"

Mewtwo's eyes glowed and Rose's face turned to horror.

"Take the elite team of rotoms and porygons. Scan her mind and find every location of that information. I want every single bit of that information destroyed by tomorrow. If required take UB-03 with you. I want the job done fully. After doing that teleport them to Aether facility with their possessions. For now send both Norman and Caroline to Aether facility and make sure their stay is comfortable."

Mewtwo nodded and teleported back.

"How much evil you all have become?" She muttered under her breath. She then crawled on her bed between the pokemon and went to sleep.

In a public park, 10:30 pm

Norman and Caroline were sitting on a bench in nearby public park. The pokemon centre was full so they can't stay there. They hadn't anywhere to go so they left their belongings at the centre went for a walk to clear their mind.

Caroline had hugged Norman tightly and was crying fiercely. Norman was in the similar state. His reddened eyes were filled with tears.

"What did we do wrong in raising them Norman?" Caroline asked in tears.

"Its not your fault dear. Its all mine. I should have given much time. I shouldn't have given the gym more priority over them." Norman said trying to comfort her as well as himself.

"We are going back tomorrow. I don't want to stay here anymore." Caroline said to which Norman just nodded.

They were drowned in their grief that they didn't notice the presence beside them.

"Mr and Mrs. Maple." A voice called.

They both were startled and looked up to find a boy in black clothes and blonde hair which covered on of his eye at the age of 21 or 22. They recognised him from the incident that happened with Max and Rose.

"Hello. Who are you and what do you want?" Norman asked.

"I am Gladion. Manager of Aether foundation and head of Anti-Abuse Department."

"Ok what do you want with us." Norman asked.

"We are ordered to make comfortable stay for you and your family for your stay in Alola. You are going to stay in our Aether facility near the stadium." Gladion said.

"Sorry but we are going back to Hoenn tomorrow." Norman said.

"Sorry sir but we believe your children have their reasons for their behaviour. Mistress Rose will make sure they will be with you safe and sound tomorrow." Gladion said.

"What do you mean? And how did you know?" Caroline asked.

"We have our sources Mrs. Maple. And your answers will be given tomorrow." Gladion said.

"Ok if Rose wants us to stay then we will stay. But if we don't get the answers tomorrow we will leave." Norman said.

"Thank you sir. Now follow me. Your belongings have already been transferred to our facility." Gladion said.

Both nodded started to follow him.

"What do you think is happening Norman?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know dear but if Rose is involved then it must be important." Norman replied.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** What has happened with May? Will mewtwo succeed? What will happen with May and Max?**

 *** Ok then Opening is done.**

 **Bye guys enjoy!!!!!**


	5. Maple Rescue

**Chapter-4**

 **Start of Preliminaries and**

 **Maple Rescue**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Today is the day of preliminaries. Rose woke up early at 6 in the morning and had a light training with her pokemon. At 7:30, she was back in her room and took shower and got in her usual dress. She then hurried for the breakfast.

Down she found many of her friends were already having their breakfast. She happily greeted them and sat down on her table. One of the maids got her breakfast. After having their breakfast, they chatted about their schedules. All of their matches were from day after tomorrow.

"Hey Rose. What is your schedule for the week?" Serena asked.

"Well since I am all three I am quite packed up. I am having first two priliminaries today and tomorrow. Then I have the appeal round for Grand Festival and performance for Master Class next two days followed by the remaining two matches on the same day. I will be free at the weekends." Rose explained.

"Thats great. Most of our matches and performances will end by Saturday. So what do you think of having a beach holiday that day?" Serena asked.

"I have no problem with it. A day of relaxation will be good. I will make sure everything will be arranged." Rose said.

Most of the girls cheered up.

"Charles, Scott and the Champions including Steven and Diantha. I want to have a word in private. Can you please come with me?" Rose said with a serious face.

Everyone looked confused at her. It was rare that the happy go lucky sweet girl became serious. The told person nodded and followed her. She led them to a meeting room. They settled down waited.

"Before I say something I want you to watch this." Rose said as her eyes glowed blue. Everyone present in the room had many images and voices entering in their mind.

After 10 minutes, everyone had an angry face.

"How dare they? They made two lifes miserable and made them like them." Lance growled in anger.

"I agree with you Lance. I have ordered mewtwo to take any measure to remove any remains of that video. That could lead to the destruction of May's whole life along with a bad name to Maple family." Rose said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Cynthia asked.

"All of us are busy in the tournament, so it will be impossible for us to handle it alone. I want each of you to use your sources and find out any information on each of them, especially Charles and Scott. I want every single information. I am giving you all full control of my investigation team of psychics headed by mewtwo."

"Ok we will do but my question is why do you care about the Maples after what they did?" Wallace asked.

"Wallace you don't know but Maples have a special place in my heart. Even though I am angry on them but I can't stand and see any bad happen to them. Everyone else I had travelled with, had something for their dreams but May didn't. She was lonely. She only wanted to start her journey to go and visit places. She hated pokemon as due to them she was not able to spend time with Norman. She knew nothing about pokemon and journeys. Nor did she had many friends. She had only Max. Then I had helped her from that state of lonliness and made her Princess of Hoenn. In just two years, she made to finals of Grand Festival. It was both our efforts. She was like a sister to me. When I got her I have got the younger sister. We both brushed off to each other. Then Max was the annoying little brother I wanted. Seeing them in this state breaks my heart. Max's defeat, my revealation, Norman's scolding and their separation had brought a mountain to fall on them. When a person is in extreme emotions they speak only truth. That was seen between the siblings after their separation with their parents. I know they had become bad during the course of time but they both want to change. I am not saying that I am trusting them but I am not in a state to remain angry to her. I love her as a real sister and it is my duty as an older sister to protect her from any problem." Rose declared.

Everyone in the room was amazed by her. She was ready to help them even though they tried to harm her. Everone smiled and said.

"Consider the job done. We will wait for your signal to expose them." Scott said as all nodded to him.

"For now Rose what will you do the Maples." Lance asked.

"Mewtwo will destroy any trace of video by today. As it will be done, both Maple siblings will be teleported instantly to the Aether facility with their parents. Then I will meet with them. May be I can give them a chance to earn my trust back." Rose said. All of them nodded.

"Anyways, its already 9. My battle starts in an hour. I must go now." Rose said.

All of them nodded and left. Rose asked mew to teleport her to the stadium after taking only one pokeball. She left everyone back there. In a moment, she was infront of the stadium. She thanked mew and she teleported back. She made her way to the stands. She was quite common to see in Alola so she was not much approached by fans here.

On her way, she saw the traitors and Drew was added to them. She looked at the Maple siblings. They both looked miserable. They had eyes red and dark circles under their eyes. Their eyes didn't shine. They didn't show any signs of arrogance instead only guilt, sadness, remorse and fear. May was looking at Drew in fear. But the fact that most angered Rose was that both siblings had their cheeks red like someone had slapped them harshly and continuously. Max had a bandage on his head.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She concentrated and formed the mental link with mewtwo.

 _"How much time left mewtwo? I can't stand to see them this miserable."_ _"Ony two to three hours Mistress. I have much more data on them. Do you wish me to take them?"_ _"Yes. Bring every sort of data you find. Don't leave anything."_ _"Ok Mistress. It will be done by noon."_ With that they ended the connection. After moving for about ten minutes, she came across a familiar figure. She immediately ran to them.

"Bianca, Lorenzo."

Said people looked towards the voice and their face brightened. Bianca ran to her and gave a tight hug.

"Rose it's good to see you here." Lorenzo said. Rose gave him a loving hug.

"What are you two doing here?" Rose asked.

"We are just taking a vacation. Since, the tournament was taking place we decided to come here and cheer you." Bianca said cheerfully.

"That's great. Latias will be happy to see you. I will call her now." Rose said as she sent latias a mental message. Immediately, a girl looking just like Bianca teleported infront of them. A tick mark grew on Bianca's face.

"Latias you seriously still like to disguise as me." Bianca said in annoyance.

Rose, latias and Lorenzo laughed at her. Rose informed them of her match and they immediately headed for the battle.

At the stadium, 10 am

 **"This is the priliminary one-on-one battle between Kalos Champion, Roselia Ashura Ketchum on Red side and Derek Frost from Newbark City on Blue Side. The battle will continue until any of the pokemon is unable to battle. Being the champion, Rose will have to show her pokemon first."** The MC announced.

The crowd cheered loudly for her.

"It will be an honour to battle you Mistress Rose." Derek said annoying Rose.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Everyone in Alola says that."

Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Anyway lets continue our battle. I will not go easy on anyone. Kommo-o, I choose you." Rose said as she tossed the pokeball. Out came came the scaly pokemon in its full glory and power. He gave a mighty roar and took battle stance. The crowd cheered loudly.

 **And Mistress Rose calls out our Alola's mighty dragon. What will Derek do now?"**

Rose grew a tick mark as the MC called her Mistress.

"HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TOLD NOT TO CALL ME MISTRESS?" She roared as mighty as her kommo-o in anger. The crowd just laughed as the MC backed away in fear.

Derek called out a sylveon.

"So you are making use of type advantage." Rose said.

"Yeah. I know I still have to go much far to defeat you but I want to try my best." Derek said.

"Very well lets begin then."

"Kommo-o vs. Sylveon. Battle begin." Refree stated.

"You can have the first move." Rose said.

"My pleasure. Sylveon swift and then use fairy wind." Derek shouted.

Rose didn't say anything as well as Kommo-o didn't move a bit. He stood there bored. The attack connected and exploded. When the dust cleared, Derek was shocked. Despite being type effective, it didn't land a scratch. Kommo-o stood tall with a smirk.

"Ariel ace followed by metal claw." Rose ordered calmly.

Derek knew if it hit then he will lose. He knew how powerful champions were.

"Sylveon use agility and double team to dodge." Derek called out. Sylveon immediately formed 10 copies and started to move fast.

"Impressive but it can't stop us. Earthquake then follow up with metal claw." Rose said with a smirk.

Kommo-o slammed his left leg on the field and created tremors powerful enough to shake the whole stadium. Sylveon was greatly damaged by the move but before she could react kommo-o hit her with metal claw fainting her.

 **"And with a mighty blow, Kommo-o has defeated Derek's Sylveon."**

"Sylveon is unable to battle. Kommo-o wins. So the winner is Mistress Rose." The refree stated. The crowd cheered while Rose gave the refree a death glare before sighing.

Kommo-o then picked sylveon up and took her to Derek. He placed her infront of him and bowed. Derek stood shocked at the dragon's behaviour.

 **"Thats the sportsmanship shown by the pokemon of our Mistress Rose."** The MC shouted and the crowd cheered more louder.

"T-thank you." Derek stumbled over his words.

Kommo-o grunted and went back to Rose. She patted him and gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Good boy. I am proud of you." Rose said.

Kommo-o blushed and roared happily. She then returned him and went to greet Derek who had returned sylveon and was moving towards her.

"Good match." Rose said with a smile bringing her hand foreward.

"Thank you for the match. You totally overpowered me. It was nice to battle a champion. Thank you for bringing my sylveon too." Derek said returning the handshake.

"It was nothing. Me and my pokemon respect every opponent." Rose said with her infectious smile in pride. Derek nodded. They both left to their sides.

Outside the stadium, they met up with Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias. They made their way to the pokemon centre. Her pokemon wasn't much winded but she always get them checked up after a battle. She don't want any issue over their health. They then moved to Pallet House for lunch. They talked about many things.

"So where are you staying?" Rose asked.

"We booked a hotel down the road." Lorenzo said.

"Now you pack the bag. You are staying with me." Rose said in an orderly tone.

"But Rose, we don't want to disturb you. You are quite busy in the tournament." Bianca said.

"Nonsense. You two are family. I will not let any family member stay away from me. You are coming with me and that's final." Rose declared not giving any room for further argument.

Both Lorenzo and Bianca sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

Rose smiled brightly and hugged them. She then looked at her watch. It was 11:45 am.

"Ok guys I have some work. You both will pack your bags and go with latias. Latias give them the guest room beside my room."

Latias nodded and went with them. Rose then teleported to Aether facility. She asked mewtwo if everything was complete over the link. Mewtwo replied affirmitively. She told hit to wait for her order. She went straight to the room where Maples were staying. She had already inquired if they were out but was told that they don't even want to come out of their room. His today's battle was postponed to next day on her order.

She knocked at the door. Caroline opened it and was shocked to see her. She was totally shaken from past events. Dry tears, red eyes, dark circles, wrinkles and mishevaled hair was seen on her. Rose entered and saw Norman in similar state.

"Have you both done lunch?" Rose asked.

Caroline nodded but Rose knew she was telling lie.

"I know you both haven't even done breakfast. I will not allow that. You both are coming now with me to have lunch." Rose ordered.

"Why?" Norman asked in a low voice.

"What?" Rose asked not hearing his words properly or just making them show that she didn't. Her hearing strength was more greater than normal.

"Why do you even care about us after what we did?" Norman said.

"Because a family is a family." Rose said straightforward.

Caroline again burst into tears. They both nodded and followed her. She led them to cafeteria of the facilty and made them sit. She then order for four people and a simple juice and ice cream for herself.

"Rose why did you ordered for four?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"Because we are missing two more Maples." She said with a small smile.

Just then both Maple siblings appeared infront of them looking confused and shocked.

45 minutes before with traitors

Misty with Drew, Brock with Dawn and Cilan with Iris were heading towards an expensive restaurant for lunch. The Maples were silently following them.

"Hey you two? Move fast. We are hungry and you are gonna pay for what your parents did." Drew said with a smug smile.

The Maples just nodded and followed them. They entered the restaurant and ordered a fancy meal for themselves. When May was about to order, Misty snatched the menu from her hands and closed it.

"You dare order for yourselves after what happened."

"But Misty we haven't had our breakfast too." May argued.

"How dare you argue to my girlfriend. You are going to get your punishment today. You both will not get any food for whole day." Drew said giving a glare. May backed away in fear.

The waiter was angry at them. No one in Alola was to be treated like that. He was about to throw them out of the restaurant but mewtwo's voice in his mind stopped him. Mewtwo may not be social to people but the people of Alola knew him well due to his involvement with Aether's rescue squad. The waiter went away with the order.

In fifteen minutes, their order arrived. They were eating their lunch happily. May and Max were controlling their hunger hard. They wanted to leave but couldn't as they feared what will happen after. The waiter had brought both of them oran berry juice by himself. They were both grateful to him. The others glared at the waiter in anger but it didn't affect him. Their lunch ended in next 30 minutes. They called for the bill and gave that to May. May was shocked to see the bill. It would take all her and Max's money left, leaving them broke for the stay. Others had already wasted the sibling's money for their desires. She reluctantly stood up to pay but at that moment both Maple siblings vanished in air.

"What the hell! Where did they go?" Misty shouted. The other customers were displeased of her shouting.

"Miss we don't allow such behaviour in our restaurant. Please pay up and leave before we have to take extreme measures." The waiter threatened.

"But we don't have money with ourselves. May and Max were to pay the bill." Misty retorted.

"Whom are you talking about?" The waiter said.

"The two who were here and just vanished in air." Misty argued.

"Miss, I think you are hallucinating. I remember only six of you coming here." The waiter argued back.

"But we were 8. You yourself gave them juice." Misty said angrily.

"Sorry miss but the order was made for 6 people and we don't give free services." The waiter replied with a smirk.

Misty was about to punch him on his face but Drew stopped her.

"Misty there is no need to argue more. They are all in this. Brock pay up. We are leaving." He said.

"Why me?" Brock whined but still brought his trainer card. The waiter took it and went. He came back after sometime and returned his trainer card. But little did they know that they were charged double for the food. They immediately left the hotel.

The waiter sighed and turned to the customers.

"Sorry for the cummotion. They needed to be taught lesson for torturing an innocent. For making this up, we offer all of you a free juice of your choice."

Most of them said it wasn't a problem and it was done right to teach them a lesson. They refused the offer but the manager came and insisted for it.

The traitors immediately headed to their trainer's cabin as they didn't have any matches.

"I am going to kill both of them when I find them." Misty shouted.

"Dear calm down. Why killing them when we can do something greater than death." Drew said with an evil smirk.

"You are right. May your life is going to become hell now." Misty said laughing evilly.

She took out a laptop from her bag and then searched for a video. After 5 minutes of searching she became frusrated.

"What the hell! Where is that damn video?" Misty shouted in anger.

"Don't worry Misty. We all have the copies of it." Drew said.

The other traitors tried to search for the copies but couldn't find one.

"Damn it. Why couldn't we find it? This doesn't feel right." Drew said in annoyance.

"Hey everyone look at these pictures." Cilan said frantically. They looked at the albums they had, both physical and virtual.

"This is wierd. There is no trace of May and Max. Not even in the pictures. What is happening?" Misty said in frustration.

"Guys, I don't think it is work of a normal person. They both disappeared in front of us. Then every trace of them disappeared. It is done by a very powerful person." Cilan reasoned.

"But who do you think would have done it?" Misty said.

"Do you think Rose did it?" Iris questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous. After what is done, I don't think she will do it?" Drew said.

"Actually that may be true." Brock said.

"What are you saying Brock?" Cilan said.

"You all don't know but when we used to travel Ash or Rose or whatever was too protective of May. Though they faught a lot but Ash didn't let any harm come to her or Max, espescially May. I always thought that he finally showed some interest in girls but one day on the ending Kanto Grand Fest., he said that he loved her as a sister. I haven't seen him interact with anyone like that not even Dawn even though he worked same for both." Brock said.

"Even if she did it, how did she know about it? Anyways we can get our revenge with them anytime. Where are they gonna go? Eventually they will come to the tournament. There we can humiliate them." Drew said.

Everyone nodded to him.

Back with the Maples and Rose

"What are they doing here? We don't want any connection with them. They are dead for us." Norman shouted at May and Max who just hung their head in shame.

"Norman calm down. Lets talk after lunch. I am sure they haven't eaten also." Rose said calmly.

This fact immediately loosened their anger. Which parent could see their children hungry?

"Why haven't you eaten?" Caroline asked in concern. They didn't reply.

"All of you first eat. We can talk later on. And May you are going to eat everything on the plate without any complain." Rose ordered.

They nodded and sat down. A few minutes later the food arrived. They were shocked. Everyone had their favourite food and smelled great. May's plate was piled up with food just like she ate. May and Max ate like hungry snorlax. Norman and Caroline smiled at them and ate their food. It tasted great. Lunch was done pretty fast. They thanked her for the food.

She then led them back to the room where Norman and Caroline were staying. She made them settled on the big bed while she used her psychic powers to move nearby sofa and sat infront of them.

"Now you were wondering what is going on?" Rose said. They all nodded.

"You all will get your answers but first May tell them the incident with Drew." Rose said sternly.

May and Max were shocked. How did she knew about it?

"How did you know?" May asked nervously.

"What do you think that if I am angry on you, I will not care about you. You are my little sister afterall." Rose said.

May burst into tears and immediately jumped for hug. She dug deeper in her chest and cried for the five years of torture.

"Max I don't think she will be able to explain. You tell them." Rose said to him.

Max took a deep breath.

"Mom, dad we are sorry for all we have done. But we were not in the state to deny it. They would have destroyed May's life if we didn't support them."

"Max tell me everything. Don't dare to leave anything." Caroline said sternly.

"Mom, Drew forced May to sleep with him." Max said in single breath.

That sentence struck them like a brick.

"What?" They explaimed.

"Mom, dad. A month before we betrayed Ash, May told me that Drew forced her to sleep with her and in a way raped her. May thought he loved her but he secretly made a video clip and started to blackmail her. Then he told her to say bad things about Ash and make me do too. We denied but he threatened that he will show it to everyone. Then we came to know that Misty and the others had a part in it. I don't know how but they made Cilan and Iris join too. We didn't want to betray her. We loved her like a brother as we knew her back then. From that day May became too depressed. Thay didn't stop there. Do you know we both are almost broke? They used up all our money. If we denied they will beat us. There are lots of cut marks on May's back and private areas. Then as we started to stay with them we also become bad and arrogant. Our downfall started then. Until you scolded us last night. There we realised how much we changed. We made ourselves the things we despised of. I am sorry dad we lied to you but we were scared from them." Max said and he aslo started to cry. Caroline aslo had tears and she hugged him tightly. Norman was shocked and very angry.

"How dare they treat our children like a trash? I will kill each of them." Norman shouted.

"Norman calm down. Anger will only increase the problem. They will get their punishment soon." Rose said.

"But Rose he has ruined May's life. How can I stay calm?" Norman argued.

"There is nothing to worry. I have destroyed every video. They don't know what hit them. As for the damage done to May and Max I will heal it. Max come here." Rose said.

As Max came to her, she put both her hands on their head. It glowed blue and both Max and May were covered in a green light. A few minutes later, the glow faded. Both May and Max radiated a new light. The dark circles had faded.

"I have fixed every cut and injury they had and that includes May's virginity. I will not allow a person like Drew destroy her life." Rose said.

The Maples looked shocked.

"Why did you help me Rose?" May asked.

"As a previously said to Norman and Caroline, a family is a family." Rose said with a smile.

"Thank you." May said.

"Save it for now. I may have forgiven you but you all need to gain my trust." Rose said sternly.

"We will try our best. We will never give up until its over." May and Max declared.

"That's the spirit." Rose said with a smile. She stretched her hands in side. May and Max looked confused.

"Aren't you two gonna welcome me to the family again." Rose joked.

May and Max both jumped on her and hugged tightly. Norman and Caroline smiled at them. They started to catch up. The Maples were amazed by her travels and shocked of how much powerful and rich she was.

"So you are saying that you owned a mansion, a private island and lots of money and you didn't knew it." Max said.

"Yeah."

"Thats lame. If I were you I would have known already."

May smacked him.

"Here we go again." Rose said laughing soon joined by the siblings.

"May, Max I am disappointed in both of you. You lost the spirit to fight." Rose scolded.

"Sorry but after we did that to you living life was more than a punishment." May said lowering her head.

Rose's face turned soft. She lifted her head and smiled.

"Don't worry. I will fix everything. But first you both need a change of look." Rose said.

"Why?" Both asked in confusion.

"I don't want them to harm you and you both need a new start like I did. So I am going to have a total change of looks for both of you. It will also ensure that they don't recognize you and make you feel better."

"Ok." Both replied.

"Also from now you all are staying with me at my island. May will stay with me in my room. Max will be with Gary. Don't worry I will handle him. Also you both are alike. Smart and sarcastic. There is a spare room left after the recent additions for Norman and Caroline. I will introduce you to everyone at dinner. Now lets go I have to do lots of job on you two." Rose said.

"I never thought that I will get it from you Ash."

Rose and May both laughed. The Maples got ready.

"I have already transferred your belongings to the spare room. There we can get it transferred to the rooms you will be staying." Rose said.

They all nodded and mewtwo teleported them to her room. Maples were shocked the room. The room was gorgeous with shades of blue. It contained everything.

"So how is it?"

"Fantastic." Max said.

Rose giggled. But soon Max was twitching on the floor. All because of a fiesty pikachu. First, he disturbed his sleep and second, he was traitor.

"Pikachu stop." Rose ordered.

 _"Rose what are they doing here."_ Pikachu growled.

"Let me show you." Rose said as her eyes glowed blue. Then Pikachu's face turned to horror from anger. He immediately jumped on May's shoulder and started liking her face and patting her head to console her.

"I am sorry pikachu for what I have done. I will do anything to make up to both of you." May said. Pikachu squeaked happily and nuzzled her cheek. By that time Max has also stood up. Seeing pikachu warm up, two figures takled each of them.

"Mama/ _Max_ " Manaphy and Jirachi cheered happily.

"Manaphy/Jirachi." May and Max cried meeting them again. They both hugged them tightly.

"Mommy brought Mama back." Manaphy squeaked happily.

"Yeah Manaphy, I brought your Mama back." Rose said with a smile.

"Now our little reunion is done then lets get settled. Mewtwo can you tell Gary to meet me in my room." Rose said. Mewtwo nodded and teleported away. Rose then led to the spare room. It was one room ahead of hers beside Gary's. His room was closed.

She opened the room and led them in. It was beautiful but not as Rose's but still quite high standard. They found their belongings properly packed in bags on the bed. May took her bag and left with Rose. Max stayed there with his parents.

By the time, they reached her room and found Gary already there. Rose said May to enter when she said.

"Hey Rose what did you want? Mewtwo said you needed me?" Gary asked.

"Telling you will take time. Let me show you." Rose said. She then sent all the pictures to Gary's mind. His facial expression changed drastically.

"I can't believe they can go that low." Gary said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I am ashamed of them being my friends once." Rose said in disgust.

Gary nodded.

"So they are here?"

"Yeah. May you can come in?" Rose said.

May came in with Manaphy in her arms, pikachu on her shoulder and her bag on her back.

Gary didn't know what to say. He just went and patted her other shoulder. May nodded.

"Gary can you share your room with Max." Rose asked.

"Ok but he shouldn't be a jerk like that day. Otherwise I will make it a hell for him." Gary said.

"Do what you want but don't make him a pervert, otherwise I will make you have a tour to distortion world with Giratina chasing you." Rose threatened darkly.

Gary chuckled nervously and nodded his head vigorously. May didn't understand what was going on but chose not to interfare.

"Max will be in the room next to yours with Caroline and Norman." Rose said. Gary hurried immediately and Rose started laughing crazily. May just sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that. He likes to tease me and I like to threaten him too much. It is common between us." Rose said.

They then made her settled. Rose then released every pokemon of May. They were confused seeing the room but as they saw pikachu they backed away. Blaziken being the bravest and Glaceon having crush slowly approached. Pikachu thought of having some fun. He narrowed his eyes and started growling. Now they were fear stricken. They were very ashamed of what had happened.

"Pikachu stop scaring them?" Rose scolded. Pikachu squeaked and started laughing. Next thing came an iron tail from glaceon and he was lying with swirls in his eyes. Glaceon huffed and started scolding pikachu. Now he jumped in fear and climbed Rose's head.

Rose and May laughed at them. May then explained what happened. They were happy for her. They settled in the room. Glaceon curled on pikachu and licked him. Pikachu was red despite his cheek pouches being red.

Rose told May to take a bath and then they could start her makeover. After 20 minutes May came out of the bathroom in just a towel. Her hair was straight and reached to her waist.

"You know May, you should keep your hair straight. You look much beautiful in it."

She blushed and nodded. Rose then spent about two hours and they came on the decision of blue sundress with white polkadots. Rose tied her hair in a ponytail which went to her waist. She looked beautiful. She then took out some gold and silver ear rings, simple siver necklace with a small blue ruby in it and platinum bracelet with some beautiful designs. May tried to argue to not have them but Rose was not going to listen.

(www. pinterest .com/pin/864057878482780672/?source_app=android)

When Rose brought her to Norman and Caroline, they were shocked to see her. She looked very beautiful and graceful. Caroline gave her a kiss on cheek.

At that time, Max entered with Gary.

"Who is this beautiful girl mom?" He asked.

Norman and Gary facepalmed while the girls and Caroline giggled.

"She is your sister, Max. How couldn't you identify your own sister?" Norman said in amusement.

"NOOOO. When did my brash and bossy sister became cute and beautiful? The world is gonna end." Max exclaimed. May grew a tick mark on her face and smacked him hard on his head showing him stars. When he recovered, he pleaded Rose to do the same magic on him. Then he could find a girlfriend for himself. Rose gave a glare to Gary who moved his hand frantically stating it wasn't his doing. She sighed and took him to her room. When he came back, not much was looking different. Rose had removed his glasses and given suitable lenses. He had a blue jeans with white undershirt and green jacket. His hair was same as before. But now he looked quite handsome rather than the geek persona.

"You look quite handsome little bro." May complimented.

"Stop teasing me." Max said while blushing. May and Rose giggled.

"Let me show you around." Rose said. She left with May, Max and Gary. As they exited the room, they saw Bianca and Latias. As latias, saw them she changed and started growling at May and Max dangerously.

"Latias calm down. See in my mind." Rose said. Latias saw the happenings and calmed down.

 _"You better be good or I will tear both of you apart."_ Latias threatened. Then her face softened and comforted May.

"This may be a problem." Rose muttered.

 _"Mewtwo."_

 _"Yes Mistress."_

 _"Inform every pokemon about May's situation. I know some of them will not think a single time before killing them."_

 _"As you wish Mistress."_

She then ended the conservation and saw everyone except latias staring at her curiously.

"Sorry I was talking with mewtwo." Rose said. They nodded in understanding. They then explained everything to Bianca. They together went out for a walk. They didn't have much problem there. Others were busy training so they only met Goodshow, Scott and the professors. Professors were informed about the situation by Goodshow after the meeting. Professor Oak and Birch were surprised of the new look of Princess of Hoenn.

At dinner, May and Max were nervous to hell. Rose and Gary walked with the Maples to the dining hall. They were seated near her. There were different expressions on their faces anger, confusion, comfort and smiles. Anger due to them being one of the traitors, confusion of not knowing who they were or what was happening, comfort from whom they knew her situation and smiles from the people who knew Norman.

"All right guys I have something to tell all of you. Many of you may know it but still many of you don't know. I want you all to listen first. When I finish I will get your decision." Rose said loud.

Everyone became silent. Rose took a deep breath and started to say.

"Many of you don't know why I decided to take my real name and drop the face of Ash Ketchum. The reason was that I was betrayed at my crucial moments."

Many of them who didn't knew her much gasped. They thought her change was due to the death of her mother.

"When my mother died I was in very weak emotional condition. The so called travelling companions of mine called me weak because I didn't win any league. They tried to take my pokemon saying that I was unworthy of them. I would have died in any terms then and there if it wasn't for my pokemon beside me and a certain light of realisation of my mistakes and their true help. True to say none of them were like Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. My Kalos league had many ups and downs. Here I didn't have any specific rival. I didn't have anyone behind. I came here solely for winning. Clemont joined as he wanted to get his own light to fight. Bonnie for fun in journey and Serena to search for dreams. In all previous journeys, I didn't have much support other than just food while I did help them much. Serena and Bonnie were there for any mental support while Clemont was there to help me in battles and a true holder of Lumiose Gym. I moved foreward and never looked back and reached new heights."

Everyone looked happy for her. Maples had guilt but still smiled at her success.

"I was so angry at them that I never bothered anything about the my so-called friends. I didn't meet them over the five years till now in the tournament. Yesterday a truth came to me via mewtwo. Truth about Maples. Both parents were misguided by the traitors. Norman never wanted to leave my dream but wanted me to realize my mistake. He was against my leaving of dream but he agreed that a break of a month or two would help me. I was close to Maple family like a real member so they showing their backs was the most severe blow. But last night I came to know that Norman and Caroline were angry at me only due to them believing that I attacked their children. I don't blame them. Every parent is protective of their children. Last night in an argument, Misty attacked Caroline. Then and there they severed their ties with them. But May and Max didn't. It was a blow to their heart. They couldn't believe how they were still standing when someone attacked their own mother. This broke both their hearts which went extreme to disowning them and Norman taking his name back from tournament and going straight back home."

Everyone except champions, professors, Gary, Bianca, Goodshow and Scott were surprised. They looked at Norman in sadness. It takes a lot for a very good trainer to take his or her name back from a prestigious tournament like Masters Cup.

"Mewtwo scanned their memories. He was shocked to know the truth behind it. You should know here we are talking about mewtwo. He is not someone to be affected by any situation but this situation made him panic. He went straight to me and showed me everything. The truth was that I was not the only one to suffer. The Maple siblings have been suffering mental and physical abuse from them for five years. May was raped by Drew and was blackmailed to ruin her life and career. She and Max were forced to do things that they don't want to do. They were tortured by them. They lost their spirit, sanity, happiness, dignity and even money. The separation with their parents was the last blow for them. If I hadn't rescued them then I am sure they would have done something that would scar Norman and Caroline's mind forever."

It was even more shocking for them. Her life was nothing more than hell for these years. The Hoenn gym leaders were fuming at the fact.

"How dare they do that to our pride of Hoenn?" Roxanne and Flanerry growled.

"We were not happy for what she did to you but still there is a reason she is called Princess of Hoenn." Flannery added.

"We are going to make them suffer in hell." Both girls said in anger.

"Ok girls calm down. I know you are angry but we need proof for that. I and the Champions are investigating anything we can find on them. But that can be dealt later. For now I want you to meet the new form of Princess of Hoenn. Don't worry I have healed every injury of her including that special to a girl. Now let me show her." Rose said.

May stood up and greeted them. Now they were surprised to see her new look.

"Well Rose you sure did a number on her." The girls said in unison.

"You will be a great model for the fashion May. If you want I will be happy to have you as my fashion model. You are very beautiful in your new look." Valerie said.

May was shocked and Rose and others smiled at her. She immediately took the offer. Max then greeted everyone.

"Now I have a request to you all. Both May and Max are still mentally unstable. They had suffered even more than me over the years. I want you all to treat them well. Also I am not allowing both of them to leave the island for any sort of work except grand festival or the tournament. They are going to be accompanied by one of you everytime. I will call some of the island pokemon for their protection." Rose said.

"Rose you are doing too much for us. We are not worthy of all these." May said.

"May I am not going to make any argument. It's not a choice its an order. I can't forgive myself if something happens to my little sister. I have seen the fear in your eyes due to Drew. Tell me how will you protect yourself when you meet them?" Rose scolded.

May became silent at it.

"May when Rose becomes protective of something or someone then Arceus also decides not to argue with her. She only wants you to be safe." Gary said.

May nodded but then said "Can I stay beside you everytime."

Rose's face softened. She placed a hand on his shoulder and allowed.

"Ok guys thats all done. Now lets have our dinner."

They all nodded and have their dinner. It would take sometime to warmup with the Maples but the progress was more than satisfactory.

Rose took a nightwalk with May, Serena, Anabel and Bonnie. They talked to May as an old friend. Max stayed with Gary and Clemont.

At 9:30, everyone went to their room. Rose gave May a nightgown similar to her just pink in colour while hers was blue.

"May can you give me your pokedex?" Rose asked. May nodded and gave it to her. She then did some things and returned it to her.

"Rose what did you do?" May asked.

"I changed your name. Haruka Ketchum will be your name till you are ready enough to face the traitors. I told Gary to name Max, Masato Ketchum for the time being." Rose said.

"Thank you." May said with a sweet smile.

Rose hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I am sorry I wasn't with you. I am sorry that you had to face them all alone." Rose said.

"It's not your fault big sister. You didn't knew and were angry after what happened." Haruka said.

(I will use Haruka until name changes.)

"So May-" Rose started but Haruka stopped her.

"Call me Haruka big sister."

Rose smiled and nodded.

"As I was saying Haruka, you don't have any new clothes and the older ones will lead to your recognition. So tomorrow we are going for shopping after I have my battle in the morning. I forgot to ask but when is your appeal?"

"It is on tomorrow at 4 pm." Haruka replied.

"Good, I have my appeal at the same time. I want you to give a wonderful appeal." Rose said.

"You bet. It will be the best till now." Haruka said with determination. They both giggled.

"Thank you for everything." Haruka said.

"Don't just say it. Do it with your appeal." Rose ordered.

"I will." Haruka smiled.

They both went to bed. May had manaphy while Rose had pikachu. Latias was with Bianca and jirachi with Max. All other pokemon were outside with her pokemon.

After few minutes, Haruka woke Rose up.

"Haruka go to sleep."

"Sorry Rose but I couldn't. I am having sleeping problems for years. Can I hug you while sleeping?" Haruka asked.

Rose nodded. Haruka immediately dug deep in her for comfort. Rose moved her fingers through her long hair. Haruka was calm as a baby in her arms.

"Don't worry Haruka. I will not leave you now. No one will harm you. They will pay for what they did?" Rose said softly.

A smile formed on Haruka's face while sleeping. Rose soon drifted off in her sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** How was it?**

 *** Next will be priliminaries and beach party.**

 **Bye and Enjoy!!!**


End file.
